Stepping To The Rhythm
by KuroCake
Summary: Four boys and a girl, in a band. Each of them trying to win her heart.But rule said that only one of them will be the onscreen boyfriend. But how about the offscreen? Sakuracentric,pairings inside!
1. Intro To The Upcoming Fame

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NARUTO, okay! Are you happy now?

**Pairings: **Sakura x Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Naruto; Kiba x Hinata; Ino x Shikamaru x Temari; Neji x Tenten

**Summary: **Four boys and a girl, fighting to win over her heart.Butrule says that only one of them will allowed to be Sakura's onscreen boyfriend. Buthow bout the off-screen?Sasuke, Itachi x Sakura x Gaara, Naruto

* * *

**_Stepping To The Rhythm  
By: _**Zakurrah-chan  
**_Genre: _**Romance/Humor  
**_Rating: _**T  
**_Chapter Summary:  
_**Haruno Sakura's wish is coming true! Keeping away from poverty and singing in front of hundreds of people and letting them know that she isn't a weakling and not a coward.  
**_Chapter: _**Intro to the upcoming fame

* * *

"Haruno-san?" one of the judges spoke and looked up at the trembling girl.

Haruno Sakura bit her lip nervously and focused at the judges. This was her very last chance to sing on stage. Singing was not really her passion, but in order to keep her from poverty, she must win this contest.

She only had 985 yen left, for Christ sake! Then she had to pay for her apartment which costs 500 yen a month. Plus her food and clothes, etc…

"I am very proud of your remarkable and angelic voice…."

_Oh, hell… This is the 'Thank you for joining…' part starts… _Sakura thought dryly and bowed her head, staring at her platform shoes. Her pink locks were falling down from her tight bun.

" ….. And so we are very pleased to announce that you have won the Konoha Star Search!"

The whole crowd jumped into their feet, clapping their hands and applauding. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Kiba and Shino jumped on the stage and hugged their friend tightly like there was no tomorrow.

Bright blue and preppy pink streamers dropped down from the ceiling, bearing the Konoha Star symbol, a blue star inside a triangle.

A cheery reporter came right in front to the group of friends. "So there we have it! Konoha's newest singing sensation has just been identified as sixteen year old Haruno Sakura. Konoha Corp., the number one company for Teen Stars, will sponsor this very young and beautiful woman as she makes her pop-star debut. Haruno-san, what does it feels like to be the winner of Konoha Star Idol Search?"

The emerald green eyed girl didn't get a chance to answer her question, but instead, her blonde haired friend did. "Let me assure you, beautiful lady, Sakura couldn't be happier!" Other of Sakura's friends nodded in agreement.

The reporter smiled widely again. "And there we have it. As close to Haruno-san as we can get. Friday night, the CEO of Konoha Corp. will congratulate Haruno-san in person and will offer her the prize money and a contract with Sharingan Inc. This is Tohru Honda signing off for channel 7 news."

* * *

"That girl…" a guy with raven hair and cold black eyes stared at TV, eyeing the pink haired girl with interest.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" a tall dark man appeared behind him. Dark black eyes met onyx eyes. (That's just the same, right?). The older one noticed the younger one's blush, and so he smirked. "My, my…. Is our little Sasuke-kun crushing on a soon to be famous girl?"

"Shut up, Itachi!" he growled and turned the TV off. With that, he got up from the couch and ran towards his room, but his brother's words stopped him.

"She's the one who will be in our company, Sasuke. If you want to take your chance over her, go ahead. But I'm very sure you will have other competitions with _her_."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked angrily and hiding his pissed form. Itachi loved it when he's always pissing his little brother. And well.. Sasuke hates it.

"You have to cross over me first before you could reach her, onee-chan…" Itachi smirked and was the first one to reach at their rooms. Sasuke felt very pissed. Itachi always steal what's supposed to be his.

_This time, I promise to make that girl mine! _He thought and turned the TV again. Only to find Mr. Bean in cartoons show.

_Eh_! Sasuke sweat dropped and turned it off again. _Friday is not really far from Wednesday. Right!_

* * *

"Naruto-baka! Put down the pizza!" Tenten yelled, ripping the large pepperoni and cheese with ground beef pizza out of the boy's hands. His mouth was watering and it had more tears than his eyes.

"Aww!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms as he fell back to Hinata, who was giggling and now, blushing. Kiba was glaring at Naruto pissed beyond and decided to push him away, making him stumble right in front of Ino and his mouth landed at the pizza, Tenten was holding. _Thank you Kiba._ For the first time! Ino and Sakura were chatting in the kitchen. Shikamaru and Shino had gone to get more pizza since the last six have "disappeared" oO, while Temari, Lee and others at the sala were cursing Naruto for gobbling up the last pizza.

"Sakura-chan, congratulations on winning at the Konoha Star Search!" Ino began and smiled brightly at her. "I didn't knew you had a wonderful voice"

Sakura blushed lightly and beamed at her best friend. "Thank you, Ino-chan!"

The two of them hugged tightly and broke when they heard Naruto shouting. What was his problem now!

"Aaaaah! SAKURA-CHAN, HELP ME!" Naruto ran around the table, getting away with the Sakura's other friends, or _monsters _according to Naruto.

"What's the problem, guys?" she asked them politely and eyed the sala. It was very messy and some things were not in places.

"Sakura-chan, he ate the last pizza piece!" Tenten cried and her eyes were teary and big.

"Oh come on! It's not that big! Shikamaru and Shino-kun will be here any minute by now and probably have 4-5 boxes of pizza!" Sakura smiled at them brightly and she walked towards Naruto, with a pissed face. "As for you, Naruto….."

"Sniff... _Sniff… _Sakura-chan! Don't yell at me too!" he pouted more and formed the infamous puppy-eyes. That hit her.

"Aw! Alright, alright Naruto-kun!" she sneered and held Naruto's arms. "You win this time. Why don't you leave us with the pizza…."

Sakura struggled him at the kitchen and handed him a cup. It made Naruto's eyes sparkle.

"And I'll leave you with the ramen?" she finished and smirked at him. Sakura knew that Naruto's a sucker when it comes to ramen. "There are 10 more cups in the cabinet if you want more!"

Naruto hugged Sakura tightly. "Thank you! Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

" Na-ru-to… Can't _Igh_! BREATHE!" he finally realized that he was struggling Sakura to death and finally released her from his tight grasp. "You almost killed me!"

"Ne, sorry Sakura-chan!" he apologized and opened the ramen instant noodles from his hands.

Sakura shrugged and rolled her eyes, then…

**DING! DONG! **

**S**akura jumped, "Excuse me for a moment." The other guys nodded and Naruto didn't paid attention, because he was officially in heaven today.

She was met with three people. The two were Shino and Shikamaru, who were holding a mountain of pizza boxes in their hands, and beside them was, Hyuuga Neji.

"You have an _unexpected _guest, Sakura-chan." Shikamaru whispered at he ear and glanced at Neji, who was glaring at him.

Neji began to spoke. "I.. uh.. Congratulations, Haruno."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she heard him. "I take that as a compliment, Hyuuga-san?"

He smirked and handed her a wrapped box. "This is for you, from me and Hinata." He said and looked away.

"Why thank you, Hyuuga-san!" she smiled happily and pushed him inside the door. Others were staring at them, but they didn't care. As long as there are pizzas, nobody can disturb their mind.

"Actually, Sakura-chan…" Tenten spoke and pulled out a small box inside her pocket. "Congratulations!"

Sakura smiled at her as Tenten handed her gift to Sakura. Others did the same as well…

These are the gifts:  
**Neji and Hinata**: a really expensive cell phone.

_Why?  
_Because she needs to come in contact with everyone, for goddamn's sake!

**Tenten**: some accessories like, jelly bracelets, big hoops earrings, etc…

_Why?  
_Because stars should be cool for most of the times today! And she really needs eye-catching items…

**Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino: **Some cute and colorful stationeries.

_Why?  
_So she could write down her songs in there.

**Lee and Naruto: **cool headsets with trackers listed inside it.

_Why?  
_Eh.. They can't think of anything! LOLZ…

**Ino and Temari: **totally cool and hip outfits  
_why?_

Seriously, are you in the modern life or what! DUH! Every pop star needs to be gorgeous all around!

The rest of the party went smooth. When it was finished, Ino and Naruto helped her clean the house. After she pulled away all of her gifts, she lay down on her bed and a smile plastered in her face.

* * *

**RING! **

_Why is the phone going off? Who the hell could be calling at-_ Sakura turned her head, _two in the morning!_

**Ring!**

_Maybe if I just ignore it. They'll take a hint and let me sleep… For goddamn's sake.._

**RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!**

"That's it!" Sakura rolled over from her bed and grabbed the phone. "WHAT!" she grumbled.

"Sakura-chan, wake up!" A cheery voice at the other line told her.

"Kakashi-sensei?" _Why is he calling in this hour?_

"Yeah, I saw you on the news. Congratulations, sorry I couldn't make your party. I had to help a cat at the—"

" LIAR!" she shouted over the phone. _Get to the point._

"Any way, I'm going to take you shopping for a new dress for your meeting on Friday. Be at seven, I'll pick you up over there."

"Kakashi-sen, I have school tomorrow." She said sleepily.

"Nope, the teachers will have a "surprise" meeting tomorrow. So I'll catch you then. Ja!"

**Click**

Sakura twitched and held the phone down. _Hatake Kakashi, I'll never understand how you do it. Or why you call people at two in the morning…._

Friday rolled around just as promised. Kakashi had taken her shopping just as he said. They had compromised on a blue gown that reached her ankles. It was sleeveless, with a white jacket that covered her bare arms. Ino and her mother had done her hair in a low hanging bun with a few strands framing her face. Her mother had given her a pair of earrings that matched her dress.

"Are you nervous?" Kakashi asked her as they prepared to enter the building. He had dressed for the occasion. She nodded. "If you get scared, there are these pills in my-"

He shut up when Sakura stamped on his foot with a heel, "Watch it, old perv!"

He nodded meekly and they started to walk inside with her following his lead.

* * *

**A/N: **I've checked on the grammars but it's still not perfect. I know, I know! Anyways, I hope you like the rewritten chapter. Thanks to my friends **AnimeSenko, L4zyL4dy, Kumii-chan, senx2 and Kawaii-Hisui **for being supportive at me. And thanks to **Bronze Phoenix **at my new penname. So, gotta go! I have to update the 2nd chapter. JA!

_**Zakurrah-chan**_


	2. Sharingan Inc, Konoha Corp:Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NARUTO!

**Pairings: **Sakura x Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Naruto and a hint of Kakashi; Ino x Shikamaru; Tenten x Neji; Kiba x Hinata; a hint of Iruka x Kurenai x Asuma; a hint of Kakashi x Anko x Gai

**Summary: **Four boys and a girl, in a band. Each of them competing for her heart. But rule says only one of them is allowed to be the on-screen boyfriend, but what about the off-screen?

**Note: **Some mild languages and OOC-ness and note to all the people out there, this is an AU!

**Thanks to the reviewers!**

**AnimeSenko -** Gee, thanks girl! You da' best!

**Fairy Puck -** Thanks for your review!

**Princess Sakura Haruno **- Wow! You reviewed my fic! Thanks! And I have read the chapter 8 of your _**' Oh Mama! Oh Papa!**'_ It's really damn cute! I hope you update more!

**DoCToR MeOwZiE **- Hey! Thanks for your review, girl! And update your fic too! I have been waiting for it for 2 months? Or 3 perhaps?

**L4zyL4dy **- Hey there, my friend! Thanks for your review! Update your fic too. I really like your grammar. It's way too better than mine!

**pOisoNous-iNk **- Really? Cool! And I think your grammar is getting better now. You should change your summary into a much interesting one so it'll be more eye-catching. That's my advice for you!

**Momiro-chan – **Wow! You're Momiro-chan and the one who made the fic, **_'Petals Will Melt the Ice?' _**Cool! I really like that fic +favorite too! Please update it as soon as possible! I am looking forward to it! Oh, and you write WAY to better than I am! You're a great author than me, so don't be jealous!

**Lazy Duzie – **Thanks! Haha, pretty short but it really means BIG to me.

**yume-chan29- **Wow! Really? Thanks girl, I have read your fics too and it is so cool! Wait, you're a Filipina too? WAY cool….

**ArishaGinkaze- **Haha, yeah… "It's troublesome…" I love that! Oh, and thanks for reviewing!

**Kawaii-Hisui- **Sure! Sure! Sure! Sure! Sure! Sure! Sure! Sure! Sure! Sure! And a million 'Sure!' more! Hey, I have read your fic too. Really nice! Update it please!

**lostfreakfound- **Really? Sorry for the yen thingie, I am not really familiar at the money currency there. I'm very familiar at ours… Hehe.. Sorry again! And thanks for reviewing!

**pei-chan – Wow**! A supporter! Thanks girl! And I think my other upcoming fics will come out late. You know, readers wont like it when you post a new fic and would not update the previous chapters of the present fics. Gets? Hehe, sorry! Not really good in English, for Now.

**ang3Lix – **ang3Lix. It's been a long time I haven't spoke to you! And I am very glad you reviewed this fic! Really? You're making the chapter 8 of **_' Love Story'_**? If so, that is totally G-R-E-A-T! I will wait for it, and I will keep supporting you! You go girl!

**Hao'sAnjul – **Yeah, I decided to continue it, since many ideas are popping out from mind in this fic. Thanks for reviewing!

**senx2 – **Really? Thanks girl, you ROCK! Btw, I love the new chapter of ' **Behind Those Eyes'**. It's so lime-thingie! And it's getting more interesting! Oh, why did you delete your other fic? '**_Internet Cupid'_** to be exact? I like it you know?

_**And to the story:

* * *

**_

**_Stepping To The Rhythm_  
_By_**: Zakurrah-chan  
**_Genre_: **Romance/Humor  
**_Rating_: **T or maybe the rating will go down...  
**_Chapter Summary_:  
**It's the big night! The party of Sharingan Inc., Konoha Corp had begun! What would the night hold for Sakura?  
**Chapter:** _Sharingan Inc., Konoha Corp: Party, Contracts, Hell!

* * *

_

Sakura and Kakashi had a small conversation with some of the crowd, mostly consisting of media and important figures such as the mayor of Konoha. Waiters carried trays of small finger food such as sushi.

"So when will I this CEO of Sharingan Inc., Konoha Corp. show up? You know, I'm really starving in here!" Sakura cried quietly to Kakashi.

"Neither do I, Sakura-chan. Just wait for a minute, okay?" he assured her while looking at the marble stage. Blue and green curtains obscured anything that was going behind them. "You're going to be a pop star, Sakura. You can't go on binge trips everyday. Put that down!" Kakashi snatched a Tempura ice cream out of her hands and placed it back on the tray before it melts in his hands.

"Kakashi." Sakura hissed at him, stomping on his foot hardly again making him wince. "If you wouldn't have stopped to a noodle bar or something, we wouldn't have this problem." She pulled his collar down to her level and said very quietly, "Seriously, are you becoming Naruto? If I don't get fed up, you are going to buy me all the _Mars Bars_ I want. Got it?"

He nodded and she let go. If there was one thing that you never offer to buy Sakura, it was any type of chocolates. Naruto took a piece of her _Snicker bar _during elementary school and according to Kiba; Naruto wasn't walking straight for a week. Never **mess **with Sakura's candy.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A man cleared his throat on the stage, probably the speaker. All eyes turned to him except for Sakura who was stuffing another sashimi in her mouth. "May I present to you, the CEO of Sharingan Inc., Konoha Corp, as well as the sponsor of Konoha Teen Stars and Konoha Idol Search Program, Uchiha Itachi."

The room clapped loudly as a guy with long black hair, that was pony-tailed and black onyx eyes greeted the crowd with a _million dollar smirk_ and delicate wave. Members of the media stepped in from nowhere and snapped pictures of him, while cameras were rolling.

_Gawd, he is so cute! _Sakura thought as she stared at the CEO with interest. _I want to approach him so badly! He's totally hot! Lowdown fro the scars in his face… But still, he is so gorgeous!_

"Thank you for attending Sharingan Incorporated, Konoha Corporation's Celebration Ball for the country wide Idol Search that took place." As Itachi spoke, the blue curtains rolled back, revealing a wide and giant flat screen. "Now with great pride, I present you the winner of Konoha Idol Search, Haruno Sakura."

The monitor focused into Sakura. Sakura, searching for another sashimi, blinked at the screen and removed her hand from the plate with lightning speed to wave brightly with an award winning smile. _That was so embarrassing…. Naruto and Kiba are going to have a field day._

_**At the Yamanaka Residence**_

Naruto was howling in laughter while Kiba was rolling on the floor with his dog, Akamaru. Ino was having a vein popped out from her temple, Tenten was sweat dropping. Shino has no reaction. Shikamaru has his fists ready, for punching. Neji's eyes were closed and not focusing at them while Lee was focusing at the TV screen, eyes not blinking at Sakura. And Hinata was stopping the kitsune and the dog from laughing.

Naruto was STILL laughing himself out. Wait until Sakura sees this… "Ha! Sakura got her hand caught in the cookie jar!"

_**Back to the Main story**_

As jumpy as a bunny in a tiger's cage, Sakura made her way to the stage nervously. The room was dead silent except from the sounds of her footsteps and the sound of people breathing. Kakashi was giving her thumbs up sign and mouthing her words. _Don't blush!_

Itachi smiled in a warm and distant way to Sakura as he bowed at her, while never taking his eyes off her as she bowed in turn.

_Don't blush! Think of something else…_

**_Like what! _**Inner Sakura was on patrol again.

_Like.. Like, Uchiha-san? _Sakura answered.

It was then that she made the mistake of looking fully at Itachi, rather than his eyes. She blushed. Big time!

As she was regaining from her mode, Itachi was speaking to the audience again. "Ladies and gentlemen, I will now ask Haruno-san to grace us with the song that won the contest for her."

All eyes turned on her. She nodded dumbly as Itachi handed Sakura the microphone and moved off to the side of the stage.

Soft and mellow music began playing out of the speakers set up around the room. Sakura took a deep breath preparing to sing onstage again. A guy caught her attention; a raven haired guy with piercing onyx eyes. His hair flowed neatly to his shoulder as if it was wet. (**A/N**: Gawd! Can't imagine Sasuke without his spiky hair! Gawd, so hot!)

_**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down.**_

The guy raised a brow. Sakura averted her gaze as she realized that she was staring hardly at him.

_**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.**_

She gained confidence and began to move her body gracefully as she danced with the words coming out from her mouth.

_**Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_

She repeated the chorus and moving for a moment. She let her body calm down from the feeling that part in the song brought before continuing in sync with the words.

_**You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."**_

'Why_ does he look like someone that I have met before?' _she thought and continued singing.

_**Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.  
You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.**_

_**Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**_

Sakura had lost sight of the _familiar _guy during the rest of the song and she didn't noticed it. The audience clapped loudly, she could hear Kakashi's whistle of approval, which made her blush. But she blushed even more as Itachi came on the stage and began to speak again.

"As you can see that our judges made a fine choice." Itachi said smiling, calmly, looking at Sakura's still blushing face. "I myself will offer Haruno-san the prize money and a three year contract with Sharingan Inc., Konoha Corp. at a dinner latter tonight. I hope you enjoyed this small ball," The audience chuckled. "But I must bid you farewell."

Itachi disappeared behind the curtains as Sakura made her way back to the cheering Kakashi.

"Sakura, that was truly incredible! You must definitely sign the contract; this is the perfect opportunity to get some money. You could be rich! VERY RICH! And then, you may share the money with me! HAHAHA!" Kakashi praised.

But Sakura frowned. "Kakashi-sen, I'm not doing this to be rich. I just wanted to have some money to keep myself away from poverty, but I never said anything to be rich! And the other money made from my possible career will be going straight to Tenten, Ino, and Lee or other of my friends. You know, Tenten's mother is suffering from liver cancer. Ino needs money for her flower shop and Lee needs to pay his apartment; same problem as mine. Besides, I don't spend much money that BIG."

Kakashi's face was plastered with boredom ness and yawned. "Sakura, sometimes you are funny." He glanced out of the corner of his eyes and turned. A young teen that looks EXACTLY like Naruto was approaching them. Well, not only looks like Naruto, but he IS Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing in here?" Sakura asked curiously. Yeah, what was Naruto doing at the ball?

"Hey, Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" he shouted as his answer. Naruto saw the furious glare of Sakura and sweat dropped. "Oookay…. I'll explain it to you later, because right now, you need to follow me. Kakashi-sen will also follow as well."

_What IS with him? _She asked herself.

Naruto started to walk, Sakura and Kakashi followed him. A pair of large silver doors swung open when he neared. The two still followed him and looked around inside with awe.

The room was lit by hanging lights that shone brightly. A large western style table was set up in the middle. Several people were already seated; Naruto pointed Kakashi to his seat and escorted Sakura to her place, pulling the chair out for her and setting himself on her left. To her right was an empty space, a guy with flaming red hair filled the space next to it. A woman with a spiked bun was across from Sakura; Kakashi was to her left. That woman and a man with auburn hair talked pleasantly.

Sakura stared at her lap and trembled a bit, she was really nervous. Kakashi couldn't afford to calm her down because he was way too far across to Sakura's seat. The guy with red hair was freaking her out. He seems so violent and hot-tempered.

_Well, at least Naruto's by my side. Good thing he's here. _She thought and ignored the guy at her right. _But why was he here in the first place anyway? _A question mark popped from her brain but she shook her head. _Right now, I should take care of the contract thingie._

"Naruto, who else is supposed to be in here?" she asked, motioning at the empty seats.

Naruto's sea blue eyes turned to her. "Uchiha-san for one and his brother, Sasuke-teme. Speaking of which, he should be here soon. So like him. Late when his presence is requested, such an ass…"

Sakura flushed at his language. She was not shy of profanities, and hell she enjoyed using much deeper words than that with Shikamaru and Ino, but at the table?

"NARUTO you baka! We're at the table! Please use some proper language." She told him and pounded his head, secretly. Naruto mouthed the word 'Ow!' but couldn't make the sound because if he does, the word may become a sentence. "Hey, you mentioned Uchiha-san and his ' brother'? Does he have a brother?"

"Well, yeah!" he answered and rubbed his head as he blushed. "Gomen Sakura-chan, still getting used too few customs."

Sakura smiled. "That's okay Naruto. Demo, are they still coming? I'm very hungry you know?"

Naruto's blush was replaced by a laugh. Naruto told the entire thing he knew about Itachi. _Since she's very interested at him. _And half of it was about Sasuke! From childhood to embarrassing moments!

"Yeah, and when he saw a lizard in his juice while he was drinking, he stumbled from his seat and freaked out! He didn't juice from now and then when that happened, he only drank at bottles instead! If you could just see his face! Haha!" Naruto laughed harder and harder as Sakura was giggling non-stop.

"Naruto, speaking badly of a man when he's not even present to defend himself?" a pissed voice mocked from behind. Naruto and Sakura turned around from their seat to look for the voice. _It's him! _Sakura thought and her eyes narrowed.

And there he was, Uchiha Sasuke, the brother of the famous CEO; Uchiha Itachi, stood behind them and his arms crossed. A smirk plastered in his face, his onyx eyes stared mockingly at Naruto.

Naruto look flustered for a moment before turning back in his seat and whispering to Sakura. "I didn't recognize him without his big blue shirt, loose shorts and without the spiky hair." She giggled softly but was cut off when Sasuke sat on the chair next to her and cleared his throat. She took a glance at Kakashi, who was flustered as she was.

"Ah, it's good to see that everyone's finally present." A voice said as the body seated itself in the chair next to the red haired guy. Itachi filled the seat. All heads nodded in a polite way.

"Haruno-san, I believed that you have met Uzumaki Naruto. The man to your left is Uchiha Sasuke; my brother and next to him is Sabaku no Gaara. All three are my BEST employees. The other one though, excused for his absence." The older Uchiha told Sakura and turned to the man and woman across him. "And that would be Mitarashi Anko and Umino Iruka. The two are my special assistants," suddenly, the silver door opened and a shark man appeared, walking towards Itachi, just standing beside him, nothing else. "Ah and here is my trusted guard, Kisame." (Wow, can't imagine!)

Kisame looked away as Itachi smirked, while Sakura…

_He looks like a fish? _She thought.  
**Hell yeah! You could say that again! **Inner Sakura was on the loose again.  
_Aaw.. Not now! Please disappear in my mind…  
_**No way! I'm your conscience from heaven, sent in the earth to watch over you! You should be thankful!  
**_Yeah right, a spy from hell, more like it…  
_**Shut up, onna!  
**_It's Sakura. Haruno Sakura.  
_**I know!  
**_Stop pestering me!_

"And I guess you already know Hatake Kakashi, ne? The one who loves every single volume of… Uh.. Let's say, _Make Out Paradise_…" Kakashi was slight embarrassed and slight happy at the _compliment_. Itachi didn't have to say that he loves every single volume, but it was right. He LOVES every picture in it, or words perhaps?

Several servants brought them plates of onigiri and sushi with sides of pickled apricots. Sakura took a bite of one of her onigiri and a smile instantly found its way to her face. _These are the best! So much better then the ones Ino tried to make_. Her best friend could cook many things, but rice always seemed to magically burn no matter how hard she tried.

Besides her was Naruto, who nearly gagged on one of his.

"Naruto, are you okay? Did it go on the wrong pipe?" she asked him worriedly, giving him a glass of water.

Naruto shook his head and placed it back to its brothers. "I guess I don't like them. I'm not a fan of seaweeds anyway. Oh how I miss my ramens!" He swallowed one of his sashimi with a grin and turned back to Sakura. "But this one time, Sasuke-ack!"

Sasuke slumped in his seat for a moment to pound Naruto before his body jerked slightly. It was obvious what he did and why Naruto was suddenly rubbing his calf. Sakura stared at Sasuke in wonder. _I didn't even feel him move past me. _Sasuke met her gaze calmly, as if daring her to say anything.

She didn't and turned her attention back to her rice balls._ Creepy._ She thought to herself.

The main course was yakitori, grilled chicken in a shicabob style. A small lump of wasabi paste was off to the side. Everyone except Sasuke and Gaara avoided the threatening green lump. Sakura was about to as well, chicken of any kind was a friend of hers as long as it didn't have a green free loader.

"Sakura-chan," Kakashi said loudly from across the table. _Oh no, what now?_ The occupants looked from him then to her and back to Kakashi. "Didn't you say you liked wasabi?" Eyes turned to her, except for Gaara, who was busy smothering his chicken in the paste and Sasuke, who chose to ignore the conversation since a dare was inevitable.

Sakura smiled politely, hiding the fiery flames around her. _Kakashi-sen, you are dead! Dead! You're going to be a smothered in cheese sauce and chips when I get through with you. If I have to burn all your Icha Icha Paradise books for this, then so be it! _"I don't mind it at all."

Kakashi smirked. "Why don't you try some?"

She quirked a brow and stared hardly at him. "Is this a challenge, Hatake Kakashi?"

"You always get my point."

"I accept." This shocked even the calm auras of Gaara and Sasuke. Itachi was watching them with interest and secretly eyeing his brother.

_I didn't think you would be THAT interested to that girl, Sasuke.. _He thought and mentally smirked.

Sakura put on a determined smirk and coated her meal with the green paste that seemed to be mocking her at this moment. "It's alright, I can handle anything." Slowly she picked up a small piece with her chopsticks and placed it in her mouth. This was enough for Itachi, Anko and Iruka, they returned to their own meal. Naruto watched her in disbelief and Kakashi was grinning like a treasure cat.

At first, Sakura felt as if it was nothing. That faded into a burning inferno in her mouth and burned her nostrils. Eyes watering, she swallowed and glared at Kakashi. He quickly returned to his meal.

_Say goodbye to your 'Come Come Paradise' you old perv! _Sakura pouted and sipped her water. _Yikes! It only made even hotter than before!_

The meal ended shortly, the table was cleared by the same servants. Sasuke was brought by a bowl of warm noodles since he claimed he was still hungry and was eating them silently. Naruto, confirms that his noodles looked like ramen, orders 2 bowls of it. Anko handed Sakura a blue folder and she opened it slightly. "The contract papers, Haruno-san." Itachi told her and smirked.

Sakura looked down at the contract. For a large multi-aspect company like Sharingan Inc. Konoha Corp., the contract was only two pages, long in neat black text.

…_In any accident, Sharingan Incorporated, Konoha Corporation will take only professional responsibility…Upon the signing of this document; performance at any tournament of even sponsored by Sharingan Incorporated…A vaccine is required with presence of escort…at all performances and professional outings escort must be present_… With that, Sakura frowned lightly.

"Is there any problem, Haruno-san?" She looked at his mismatched eyes and shivered. A cold look was in them but was soon replaced by one of concern.

"It mentions a few tasks and dates; that I must have an escort." She said, with the frown still on her face.

Itachi answered without missing a beat. "Yes, Sharingan Incorporated, Konoha Corporation tries to maintain a presentable legal record. In the past we have found that having talents we are employing monitored by an escort works very well." _What past? I don't like this, He's not telling me something. I don't even think I should sign. But what about singing? Ino and the guys would all be disappointed if I passed up the opportunity to get myself into that stupid apartment. Plus this is also for them; they won't have to worry about collage money if this works out. _

"If you don't mind me asking, who will be my escort should I sign?" Sakura asked slowly.

Itachi flashed a sly grin in his face. "That's a good question, Haruno-san." Sakura stared at him with a confused look as he glanced around the table.

Itachi pointed out her escort. "HE is going to be your escort."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there, I'm back! Sorry if it took many weeks to update this fic. I'm busy these past few weeks. I hope you understand. I am trying my best to update this fic sooner. Thanks to the reviewers; 16 reviews? Yippee! I'm very happy and sorry if I left a cliffhanger. I love cliffie's! I hope you'll still tune in to the next chapter. Ja!

**Please R&R!**

_**Zakurrah-chan**_

**P.S.**

And I forgot to tell you, my new fics **_Are You Happy Now _**and**_ Shadow _**might come out late due to some problems in here. But I will try my best to update them as soon as possible. Also, I have an account at and I will post a fic there. I hope you read and review it too. The penname is **_ang3L-blue_**.


	3. Sharingan Inc, Konoha Corp:Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. But I wish I own Sakura-chan. Just Sakura-chan…. –sniff sniff-

**Pairings: **Not really sure, but the main is Sasuke, Itachi x Sakura x Gaara, Naruto; Ino x Shikamaru x Temari; Kiba x Hinata (not sure); Neji x Tenten. Pairings might rumble up and be changed at later chapters.

**Summary: **Four boys and a girl, in a band. Each of them is competing for her heart. But rule says only one of them will be the on-screen boyfriend, but what about the off-screen? As in, reality?

**Note: **Some mild languages and OOC-ness. Note to all people out there, this is an AU! And, I really need a beta-reader! My grammars are getting ugly cuz I'm having an author's block here! WAAH! HELP!

Talking  
_Sakura's thoughts _or neither _flashback  
'other person's thought'  
_**_Singing _**or neither **_Shouting  
_Extras**

**Thanks to the fellow reviewers!**

**AnimeSenko –**That's up to you to find out! Just scroll down and you will see. You're the first reviewer again? Gawd, you must really love me! LOLZ…. Thanks for the review!

**Kawaii-Hisui – **Yeah, an escort is like a bodyguard. Protects you from screaming fans, guards you from autograph mayhems and follows you everywhere!

**senx2 – **Eh? I may not update very soon because I'm very busy with my studies. My updates may take a while like, 2-3 weeks? That's too exaggerating, ne?

**pei-chan – **Thanks! Thanks! And many thanks to your review! And thanks for supporting me.

**XxaoishixX –**Of course! I already thought of the ending, but I never wrote it because this fic might have 80-100 chapters. _–Exaggerated, ne? - _And I'm very sure that I will NOT discontinue any of my fics! I love fics that has endings. Well, except if I get kicked out again…

**Hao'sAnjul –**yeah! Cuz I love cliffie's! Thanks for the review!

**iluvanime493 –**Oh, thanks for your review! And I think 'Shadow' will be posted in the 5th chapter of **' Stepping To The Rhythm'**. Cuz, it's really unfair if you post a new fic and leave the rest.

**yume-chan29 – **Cool! You reviewed me! Thanks, cuz you know I really like your fics. And I will be very happy if I received a review from my favorite authors!

P.S. Pinay Pride! n.n

**eMpErAtRiS – **Hi there, thanks for your review. I didn't think that a very great author like you would be reviewing this piece of crap! Well anyway, thanks again girl! I hope we could chat sumtymz!

**Selkie no Karura-chan –**Hello, you know I would love to read your fics. The problem is your language. I'm very sorry cuz I don't understand your language very much. I was hoping you make an English one so that I may read and review it! Thanks for the review!

**Chibified Eyes – **Hehe, I guess you got crazy cuz I updated this fic very long. Hehe.. Really sorry for that. Well, I'm busy this past few weeks, I guess..

**LovelyCloud –**Oh, you hate cliffie's? Heehee… My bad! Just joking… Here's the chappie! n.n

**Reflection-image – **Yeah, I really love band fics and love squares! And you're the one who made 'To See her Smile', right? That fic is really cool!

**Dark Phoenix – **OMG! OMG! You reviewed my fic! Thanks! I really want you to go back at and start your writing career all over again. And thanks for your advices and support and for the permission and everything! I really wanted to revive your '**_Into The Coldest Heart' _**. A must for Neji x Sakura x Sasuke fans out there! And yeah, thanks for your compliment. I will update my other fics if I have time. And if you have time, can you co-write my fic pweese? –Puppy eyes-

**SasuSakufan – **Really? There are nicer band fics like this you know? Why don't you try '**Rhythm**' by Crystalgail? She's my inspiration on doing this fic!

**XxSaKuRa-CuTeLyNxX – **Hehe,I hate cliffie's too but I can't help myself to put one and I'm really sorry for that. Haha!

**

* * *

**

**_Stepping To the Rhythm  
_****_By_**: Zakurrah-chan  
**_Genre_**: Romance/Humor  
**_Rating_**: T  
**_Chapter Summary_**:  
After a long night at Sharingan Inc., Konoha Corp. Sakura was already on the stroll! Itachi allowed her to pick her private escort, make-up artists, interior designer and everything that a star needs! But wait, who are these certain boys?  
_**Chapter: **Sharingan Inc., Konoha Corp: Meets The Boys of My Band!_

**

* * *

**

"_**HE** is going to be your escort."_

With a point of his finger, again, he answered as if he knew what the outcome would be.

"Kakashi"

**Silence.**

"**_Kakashi-sen! You!" _**Screamed the anxious Sakura and pointed her index finger.

_GRR! This is totally NOT my day. Why him? Of all the people!_

Kakashi, who was gulping his juice placed his glass at the table and smirked at the horrified Sakura.

The table except Itachi and Gaara turned to him. Asuma had a bored look in his face and turned his gaze back to the table. Sasuke and Anko had amused expressions. Naruto and Kisame shared the same grin. Sakura dropped her chopsticks in the bowl and sighed.

_Well, there's no choice. But wait; did he know it all along? And what about Naruto? I don't understand._

"Is there a problem Haruno-san?" Itachi asked calmly. Sakura glanced at him and shook her head mischievously. She looked at the papers again and signed neatly.

"Now that it's okay," Kakashi concluded. "I guess we may go home?"

"Not yet." Itachi scoffed. He turned his gaze to Sakura who was staring at his younger brother, who was glaring at Kakashi, who was gazing at him.

"Eh… Well, Haruno-san." He started and cleared his voice. This made Sakura blush lightly. "I want you to pick your own _private escort_, _make-up artist_, _interior designer_, _assistant _and everything that you need. Is that okay for you?"

Sakura nodded meekly and flashed a smile at him, which he did so as well. While Sasuke, was getting quite impatient at the two. Itachi saw this and smirked at him, and then he remembered something.

"Also, you may meet your band mates tomorrow afternoon." He scoffed. "Kakashi will get you to them."

Sasuke stiffened when he heard the word 'band mates'. Did he really want the choice that his brother made for him?

"Hai." Sakura nodded politely and wide grin was plastered in her face. Itachi stood up and the other people stood up as well, he spoke and everyone began gathering there things.

"Dismissed"

**

* * *

**

It was a sunny Saturday morning. A ray of light flashed Haruno Sakura's face making her eyes shut, but then her tummy started to grumble. Sakura finally opened her eyes and sat up. Today was just a simple morning for her, but she guessed this time tomorrow, people will be raging at her house dragging a piece of paper and a pen, waiting for her to sign an autograph. Well, she hopes what she thought was not true. She just truly hopes! With a quick shook of her head, she forgot the about everything and began sleeping again. Besides, 6:30 am is a bit too early for her, right?

**RING!**

Sakura groaned and closed the pillow over her head. Kakashi had dropped her off last night at nine but after some constant calls from her friends and crazy people she didn't even know! So she didn't go to bed until two. And now the phone was ringing.

**RIIIIING!**

With a heavy sigh, she rolled over her bed and picked up her phone. Being a star is not so easy after all! "Moshi Moshi! Sakura speaking."

"Sakura-san?" a female voice said over the line. "This is Tsunade, you're co-manager. I was hoping that you would join me later today to meet your crew so to speak."

Sakura perked up instantly and sat up. "Hai! Ano, what time do you want me to come by, Tsunade-sama?"

"I'll be there in about an hour. Just dress casual and please just call me Tsunade."

Sakura smiled brightly and began to stand up from her bed. "Okay and you can just call me Sakura!"

"I'll see you soon Sakura, bye!" The line went dead with a small click. Sakura sighed and set it back down and swung out of bed. She completed her morning routine of showering, brushing her teeth and other female needs. She dressed in one of Ino and Temari's outfits, the one with the cute red tube top with matching loose baggy jeans. She put on the black visor and jelly bracelets that Tenten had bought for her. She left the black and red wristband next to Naruto and Lee's gift.

When she slid down the stair railing, she was greeted by a note on Ino's maple table.

_Sakura-_

_I have to go into a work early today for a meeting in Suna with Shikamaru; I'll be back in the morning. Temari is in Sound country for a meeting as well and will be joining us next Saturday. Please behave. No wild parties without us and don't let Naruto and Lee near my maple table. It needs to be waxed and polished twice a day, okay? Ja!_

_Ino._

_**P.S.**_

_No party hats and party animals._

Sakura rolled her eyes and slipped the paper in her pocket. _Ino is really obsessed with that maple table that we won at the contest. _Sakura sighed and sat down on her couch, waiting for Tsunade to arrive. What did she look like? She didn't even saw her. But Kakashi told her last night that an old lady will come to pick her up so that she could meet her band mates. The thoughts were interrupted when her cellular phone rang loudly. Sakura looked at the screen and the caller was; _Unknown_. She glared at it for a moment before hitting the ignore button. "Damn people who keep calling me who say they love me and they owe something…"

**DING! DONG!**

The door bell rang a moment after the call. Sakura jumped off the couch and grabbed her purse and opened it. She put a glint of pink glittered lip gloss before opening the door. Tsunade was out one the front porch, a red sports car was waiting at the side of the street. Tsunade herself was wearing a dark maroon lace-up shirt with a blue matching vest in it, a red high heel and a white plaid skirt. "Ready to go?"

Sakura stared at the lady. _This must not be her_. She thought and eyed the lady suspiciously. _Kakashi-sen told me that it was an old lady, not a beautiful tantalizing woman! She must be a spy, or a thief, or a…. _"A-are you Tsunade-san?" she asked nervously. She wasn't sure if she could trust this woman. She had a blonde hair that was tied up in two low ponytails at the back. Her cheeks were soft and creamy, no wrinkles or anything.

"Yes, your presence is needed now so hurry up. Your crew might get impatient and slack off without a warning." 'Tsunade' told her and put her arms in her hips.

Sakura finally burst and confessed at the so-called Tsunade in front of her. "But Kakashi-sen told me it was an old hag and…"

"**_A WHAT!" _**she shouted violently. A vein suddenly peered up in her temples. Sakura sweat dropped. "I am no OLD HAG!" _Uh-oh, I think I made her angry…_

Sakura could tell that this Tsunade was very pissed beyond and very hot-tempered. By the looks of her face, she was like a total angel. But once you have already spoke to her, "Wait till I get that old perverted as—"

"Uh, I think we should get going Tsunade-san!" she cut her off and closed her door. "Those uh—band mates of mine might get impatient, ne!"

Tsunade calmed her self out and sighed heavily. She turned to Sakura and smiled widely. "So, are you ready to go?"

Sakura nodded and grabbed her house key, locking the front door and placed it back to her purse. "I'm all set." Tsunade motioned at the car and they both got in. As Tsunade was driving down the café, she began a conversation;

"Sakura, you're sixteen, ne?"

"Hai. I'll be seventeen next March."

" Really? Seventeen is a very fun age. Things could happen, wonderful things I say." Tsunade looked briefly down to her wedding ring that was resting on her ring finger. Sakura followed her gaze. _I wonder what kind of things._

They finally reached the café at ten on the dot. Tsunade led her to a table where four young boys were seated. One had a black raven hair and onyx eyes. The next guy had flaming flamingo hair and was really messy, with his light jade eyes. (Must be his style! lol) The third guy had long black silky hair and had the most beautiful white eyes she'd ever seen. And the last guy had a sunny blonde hair and had sea blue eyes, with a loud mouth too.

_Wait! Black raven hair and onyx eyes, flaming flamingo hair and light jade eyes, black long hair and white eyes and a blonde hair with sea blue eyes! Don't tell me they're…_

Tsunade and Sakura slid into the booth across from the three. "Sakura-san, these are..."

"Idate!" she shouted making everyone at the café to look at her with a questioning look in their faces. "These people are…."

"**_SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" _**the voice of 'Naruto' boomed at the whole area of café.

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _**Sakura shouted simultaneously as Naruto did the same. This is going to be one hell of the day, now that a star is about to be born!

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0**

"So you and Uchiha-san know each other?" Sakura asked as she focused to Naruto who was eating a bowl of ramen. There were already 5 piles of bowl beside him. Naruto couldn't try to focus listening to her question because he was enjoying his bowl, which made Sakura pissed and pounded him hardly on his head.

"That hurts Sakura-chan!" Naruto rubbed his head and ate the last bowl. "Now to your question, the answer is yes. Uchiha-san, me, Panda-kun and No Pupil-kun knew each other. Well, except for Sasuke-teme cuz he's his big brother. The three of us were his best employees so we ended up being chums. The best part of it was he let us join in a band with you! Isn't that great Sakura-chan!"

"Lame." Gaara shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Boring." Neji sighed and sipped his juice.

"Senseless." Sasuke murmured and ate his pasta.

"**_WHAT!" _**Sakura shouted again and looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade-san, can't you just hire some girls at this band? You know, I really dun like boys in a band, and leaving me; the only girl!" She shook her head violently and shrugged.

Tsunade sighed and removed her mouth at the straw to talk to Sakura. "Listen; if you don't want a band then I may suggest you that you can always do a solo." Sakura stiffened while the four boys turned their attention at the old hag. "But mind you, you will take care of playing the instruments in the stage. Can you do that all by yourself?"

Sakura didn't answer her question cuz she knew Tsunade was probably right. So, she had made her decision. "Well, I wouldn't want to sing alone at the stage and hundreds of people watching-"

"How come you did a solo alone on stage at the audition and at the ball?" Sasuke's voice interrupted her. "Stupid forehead girl, probably no brains."

"What did you say!" She asked him angrily, checking if she had heard right. Sasuke shot her an annoyed face and spoke. "Are you deaf? I said 'stupid forehead girl'."

"Why the… The NERVES!" Sakura shouted at him mockingly and turned her gaze at the other side of the table. Sasuke gave him an evil smirk which she didn't saw. "Is that all you can do? Pout and ignore? I thought you were a strong girl, but I guess I was wrong. My instincts were always correct. Ha, girls like you will always be weak. Pathetic."

That does it. Sakura already reached the highest boiling point of her blood, be ready people.

"**_Why you little insolent cold-hearted bastard rich arrogant jerk asshole fool –beep! - Beep! - Beep! - beep! -BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!- I am not a pathetic being! I am NOT and I will NEVER be! I can do anything I want when I am VERY angry which includes HURTING, SLACKING and KILLING! You might NOT want me to go on a killing spree today cuz this time tomorrow, you wouldn't see the sun shining! And mind you, I am not WEAK! I am a STRONG woman! I do not know why you said I was PATHETIC because I know how to FIGHT BACK when I have problems like this! I am a will and determined person, unlike you who relies on his stupid instincts to judge a person than knowing him/her better! I can just say that you're much weaker than I am!"_**

As suspected, people at the café turned their eyes on Sakura. Not the questioning looks but the 'is-this-girl-insane-or-what' look was written all over their faces. She didn't realize what she was doing and when she finally realized what she has done; _not only the public shouting but also mocking Sasuke_! She slumped down on her seat and flushed, staring down at her skirt. Tsunade and Naruto's mouth were in an 'o' shape. Neji was very pissed and Gaara was… well, amazed.

"Welcome back, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said mockingly and smirked.

"What the hell was that for Haruno!" Neji whispered to her and the two gazed at Sasuke who was grinning nonstop.

Sakura shook her head hardly trying to forget that she did that. She was really flattered! "I'm really sorry! I just got carried, that's all. I didn't mean to say those nasty things!"

"Erhmm… let's just try to forget what happened, kay Sakura?" Tsunade smiled calmly and tried to calm the young girl beside her.

Sakura nodded and sipped her strawberry juice. She turned her attention to Sasuke, only to meet his cold and icy gaze. Sakura ignored and continued sipping her drink. _I really hate it when he looks at me like that. It makes me feel those Goosebumps in my skin._

There was a moment of silence between the six people at the table, but then Naruto broke the ice. _(This dialogue was from Crystalgail!)_ "So what exactly are we going to discuss about? This is such suspense!"

Tsunade stopped drinking her juice abruptly and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "So, about today we're gonna discuss about the band of yours."

"And then what about it?" Neji asked with a brow slightly raised.

Tsunade cleared her throat as if she was nervous or something. "You have to come up with a band name and what instruments you will use."

Naruto and the others stared at each other. Instruments and band name only means one thing, hell! Sakura shook her head and met Tsunade's gaze. She was about to speak when Tsunade interrupted her. "But first I'll ask Sakura-san some few questions." The four guys turned their eyes at her and made Sakura flush. _I hate being the center of attention, but I guess I'll have to get used to it._ "Sakura-san, who did you chose to be your private escort?"

"P-private escort?" Sakura asked trying to remember what that is. _I thought Kakashi-sen was my escort._

Tsunade sighed and looked at Sakura. "Yes, your private escort. It means she/he will glue his/her eyes only on you to avoid getting hurt. Your private escort must stay with you at your house and has to know a lot about you in one thing: she/he must be your close friend and they must be strong too. Public escort is different from privates. They only follow you everywhere _except the bathroom of course_; they always check on you, saves you from crazy fans and he has to be always at your back."

"That was quite an introduction for the meaning of an escort." Sakura teased the older woman. "Well, I chose my friend Temari."

Gaara's calm aura was interrupted when he heard who Sakura's private escort was. "Temari!"

Sakura and Tsunade met his gaze and raised a brow. Sakura started, "Uh, yes. She's a friend of mine. Do you have a problem with that?" He simply ignored her and shrugged, his eyes were shut once again. _Grr! This freak had the nerve to ignore me like that? Humph! Fine, have it your way; so be it!_

"And who's gonna be your make-up artist?" Tsunade continued to ask.

"Uhmm… Yamanaka Ino." She answered nervously. Actually, she hadn't told her friends about this yet. And she isn't sure if they are great at those or what.

"Interior designer?" Tsunade asked once more, she scribbled the names of Temari and Ino.

"Tenten."

"Tenten, who?"

"I dunno."

"Whatever." Sasuke butted in. Sakura turned at him and pouted, "Hey, it's not nice to butt in a conversation." Sasuke ignored her and played with the straw. _I really don't understand why boys today are ignoring me._

"Assistant?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata!" Neji shouted furiously. Sakura met his gaze and she began to spoke. "Hinata is a really good friend of mine and I always trust her with everything. So what's the problem with that? Besides, she's your cousin, ne?" And once again, as she expected; Neji ignored her. _Control yourself Sakura, control. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _"Is that all Tsunade-san?"

"Hmm… nope. But this is the last question and you need to answer it. You have to choose one of those four boys." Tsunade told her with a serious voice and sighed. _Was it really that serious? _After the long and heavy sigh, she gave Sakura a wide grin. _What the hell was that for? I bet this is some kind of crap. Now I'm beginning to get nervous. Come on, baa-chan! What's the question? _Neji, Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto's attention were on the old hag now. So, this was her question.

"Who's gonna be your on-screen boyfriend?"

**

* * *

**

**Zakurrah-chan: **Hi guys! Sorry if I left a cliffhanger in here cuz I dun really know who will the on-screen b.f. be. And I will put many polls in this chapter cuz I will be needing it at the next chapter. I will also post the results at the 4th chapter. The **BOLD** with _ITALIC_ words will be the questions. So here's the no. 1 question:

_**Who will be Sakura's on-screen boyfriend?**_

Gaara

Naruto

Neji

Sasuke

**_I also come up with the band names:  
_**  
RhythmaX  
Seraphim X  
ChantreuX  
ChaotiX  
Harmonia  
Adeniss X  
XtReMeZ

(_Probably wondering why it has to have the 'X' letters? Well, I guess it's kinda cute and cool!)_

_**What instruments will they fit on?**_

So that's the chapter for today. Sorry if it really took me a very long time to update this fic. I got a major author's block in here and my grammars were ugly at this chapter! Sorry! So anyway, I hope you like this chapter even if the grammar sucked! And I will be happy if I received many reviews and constructive critism's. Also **_flames_** are allowed as long as it made sense. Ja!

_**Please R&R!**_

**_Zakurrah-chan_**


	4. And it was none other than

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NARUTO.

**Pairings: **Not really sure, but by special demand; Neji, Sasuke x Sakura x Gaara, Naruto; Lee x Tenten; Kiba x Hinata; Temari x Shikamaru x Ino

**Summary: **Four boys and a girl, in a band; each of them competing for her heart. Rule says only one of them could be the on-screen boyfriend, but what about the off-screen? As in, true life boyfriend?

**Note: **Character OOC-ness and mild language. People, this is an AU and a band fic.

**Author's Note**: I'm really happy to receive many reviews from you guys. Thanks really. And I hope you like this chapter and it's dedicated to all of you out there! I couldn't thank you all because the reviews are too many to answer. So here, I will say. Thanks!

* * *

**_Stepping To the Rhythm  
_by: **Zakurrah-chan  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor**  
Rating: **T**  
Chapter Summary**:  
Who will be Sakura's on-screen boyfriend? Will it be Hyuuga Neji? Uzumaki Naruto? Sabaku no Gaara? Uchiha Sasuke? Whatever her decisions are, she really hopes that she picked the right guy.  
Chapter: _And it was none other than…

* * *

_

"So who will it be?" the old woman asked her once more. Actually, the five young teens were very shocked. This was NOT in their contract. The contract only said that they should be on a band with Haruno Sakura, two will be the back-up vocalists with an instrument and the other two will only play an instrument as well.

Sasuke didn't want to approve the TERRIBLE idea and protested. "Why does she have to have a boyfriend? And that is such a lame idea!"

"Fine then Sasuke-teme, be a kill joy!" Naruto exclaimed and pouted, crossing his arms at the table. He was definitely sure that Sakura would pick him since he's the only one close to her, except for Neji who only knows her name.

"Would you like it to be Sasuke-kun?" Tsunade asked and flashed everyone a wicked smirk.

Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other and shook their head horribly. **"_NO WAY!"_**

"Then who's going to be?" Naruto asked and felt confident. He was REALLY sure that she would pick HIM.

"You think it over Sakura." Tsunade told her and eyed the four boys who were nervous about something. _Ha, get to the point. They really love Sakura!_

"Hai." She answered simply and opened her thought.

_If I picked Neji, life would be so quiet. For the negative, he will just simply ignore me and the fact that he might still like Tenten-chan. But the positive is that he went to my party so he might as well being friends with me. But still, I want to befriend with him, but on the other side, a thought was popping not to pick him. So what'll it be?_

Sakura found herself staring at Neji. She didn't know that he was slowly raising his brow for about 2 minutes and 38 seconds to be exact. That's why he snapped her imagination with his finger as she came back to reality.

"What are you staring at?" Neji asked her curiously. Sakura didn't answer his question and he finally got it. He thinks she was picking HIM. "Oh no, no, no! Don't you dare pick ME if you want to see your future tomorrow…"

"Hey! That was my line earlier, you're copying it!" A vein popped in Sakura's temple. "And I am NOT and definitely NOT and I repeat, NOT going to pick YOU!"

"Praise the Lord." Neji murmured under his breath. Unknown to him, Sakura heard it. "What did you say?" Neji rolled his eyes and turned the other way so he wasn't facing her. "Whatever."

She pouted and turned to look at Tsunade, who shook her head calmly and sighed. _But I have to say that she is so cute when she is angry. _As soon as he realized what he said in his head, he mentally kicked himself and shook his head abruptly. _What was I thinking? That forehead girl is cute? Hah, in her dreams! _He smirked at the thought of 'forehead girl' in his mind, but then he sighed and gave up. _She hates being called like that._

Meanwhile very far from Neji's _unexpected_ thoughts was Sakura's mind.

_Gaara for second, I think he's really nice when quiet but a killing machine when angry. I find myself annoying sometimes and he might end up killing me one day. But I really want to be friends with him, and ask why boys like HIM ignores girls like ME._

She eyed the relaxed form of Gaara and studied him. What would happen if she picked the loner, the quiet but dangerous man that she ever thought? Gaara felt the eyes of someone watching him and opened his eyes, only to see a pair of emerald orbs.

"Hi there!" Sakura finally broke the silence. Green meets green. Pink meets red. Just like Neji, he thought that she was going to pick HIM. "Do you really want to die that fast?" He told Sakura from the table.

"Uhmm…" She bit her lip and trembled a little. "Err, no. I really value my life so don't worry, I won't pick you."

Gaara shrugged and closed his eyes again. "Thank you." Sakura was VERY pissed beyond with the attitude of these boys. Her face softened a little and turned the other way so they couldn't see her plastered face. _Why do they hate me? Am I that bad? _

Meanwhile, Gaara's thought. _Why was she so sad about that? She's very lucky I declined the request, ahem, before she could speak. She doesn't really deserve someone like me. I wouldn't want to hurt her. Wait, what did I just said on my thoughts? She doesn't… Urgh, whatever…_

Sakura shook all her sad thoughts and continued to think about these boys…

_Back to the subject, now who's next? Ah, the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. I wouldn't pick him, not in a million years! He is arrogant, selfish and a bastard._

She glanced at the certain raven haired guy who was tapping his fingers on the table impatiently. _But I guess he could be nice in some other way. I think it's the best to know him more and try to understand him, EVEN if it gets on my nerves…._

After the long tapping noise, Sasuke's straw fell on the floor and rolled at the side. Sakura picked it up and held it in her hands. _Hmm.. Maybe I should--_

Finally, she faced Sasuke and cleared her throat, getting his attention. And so, he did and turned at her. "Sasuke-san, would you like to---"

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _**

People at the café turned their attention at them with a questioning glance. While Sakura jumped off from her seat and pounded Naruto's head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura asked as she watched Naruto rubbed his head. "I would NOT let you pick that SASUKE-TEME!"

A huge tear came from his blue orbs and unlocked his _puppy eyes _at Sakura. "I am not going to be affected by your style." She concluded and rolled her eyes, "besides, who said that I'm going to pick THAT ice-cube!"

"But you were supposed to ask him—"

"Ask him!" Sakura tilted her head towards Sasuke and pulled out a straw, facing it to Naruto's face. "I was going to give HIM this crap, stupid." She pasted Sasuke's straw in Naruto's face angrily.

Neji and Gaara focused and listened to Sakura, secretly. Unknown to them, Tsunade was observing the two. Naruto's face brightened and huge stars filled his eyes. "R-really Sakura-chan? Yippee! Now that there's no other choice, she has to choose ME!"

Silence filled their table as they listened at Naruto. He was right, there were no other boys to pick so who was left? "So, it's Naruto then?" Tsunade asked Sakura across the table. Another vein popped out from Sakura's temple as she heard 'Naruto's' name and shook her head. "NARUTO! Definitely no!" She shouted and shook her head as if there was no tomorrow.

Naruto stopped cheering and his mouth fell, so as the others. He walked in front of Sakura and faced her. "If I am not, then who will it be?" He asked and wailed his hands. She sighed and glanced a Tsunade's way, who was sighing as well. "Do I really have to?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded at Sakura's direction. Sakura didn't really want to have a boyfriend, even if it's on-screen or off-screen. She is NOT that type of person. _Humph, if I only knew that this would be the possible consequences, I should have quitted at the championships round._

"Ha, no one would ever agree to be her boyfriend. Even dogs will simply ignore her." A voice interrupted her thoughts. Sakura turned to see who it was. It was none other than the arrogant-filth, Uchiha Sasuke.

"What did you say!" she asked him angrily. He twitched his brows and faced Sakura. This is going to be another hell, alright. "You really are deaf; do you want me to repeat it?"

"ARRGH! I would definitely NOT go to pick you, over my stinking rotten dead body!" she shot back at him on his face.

"Hallelujah." He cried and clapped his hands. "That is a very good answer, Haruno-san." Tsunade rolled her eyes. She probably knew that they are going to fight again, which leads to only one thing: HELL!

Sakura flashed Sasuke an evil smirk and faced Tsunade. _If that's what you think, so be it!_ _I will simply make your life as hell. Say goodbye to your so-called heaven because I am going to rock your world, Uchiha Sasuke!_

"Tsunade-san, I pick Uchiha Sasuke, to be my on-screen boyfriend!"

Then there was silence.

* * *

**Zakurrah-chan: **And there you have it, the fourth and most awaited chapter of the month! (Just joking!) Sorry if it really took me time to update the fic I was really busy this few months. Anyway, just scroll down and you will see the votes. I'm really sorry to those who voted Neji/Gaara/Naruto but I really have to put Sasuke as the on-screen because the majority in Sasuke's vote was high! I really hope you liked this chapter.

**By the way, I might not update for the next 3 weeks because our First Quarterly Exams is coming up! I don't want to screw it up so please don't hate me for that! And to those who have YM or MSN, here's mine: and And for my very poor grammars, please tell me if there is wrong! And another SORRY, apologies for the very short chapter. Many reviewers kept e-mailing me when will I update it, and here's the result!**

**_Votes and Reviews:  
_**

**Senx2**- Gaara as the onscreen boyfriend and band name: _Paradox_

**pOiSonous-ink- **Naruto/Guitar; Gaara/base or electric; Neji/keyboards; Sasuke/electric guitar; Onscreen Boyfriend- Neji or Gaara; Band name: ChaotiX

**eMpErAtRiS- **onscreen bf- Neji; Band name- XtReMeZ; Sasuke/elec guitar; Gaara/drums; Neji/duets with Sakura**  
**

**UnheardSymphony- **Onscreen bf: Sasuke; Band name: Adeniss X

**xelagirl2- **Onscreen bf: Sasuke; Band name: XtReMeZ

**joann- **Gaara/Sasuke?

**pei-chan- **Onscreen bf: Sasuke

**BaBy-U-AmAzE-Me- **band name: ChaotiX; onscreen bf: Sasuke

**Kawaii-Hisui – **Sasuke: elec guitar; Neji: bass; Gaara: keyboard; Naruto: drums; Band name: RhythmaX

**Liliana Moon – **Onscreen: Neji/Gaara; Seraphim X/ChantreuX/ChaotiX

**Lexy499 – **Sasuke

**Angelbornnhell – **Gaara: drums; Neji: bass; Naruto and Sasuke; guitar

**Lovely Cloud – **Gaara; Seraphim X;

**LadyMist – **Naruto; Harmonia; Neji/Sasuke: any guitars and back-up vocalists; Naruto: drums; Gaara: organs**  
**

**Dark Pho3nix – **Sasuke; Seraphim X; Gaara: organs; Neji: bass; Naruto: drums; Sasuke: elec guitar; Sakura: rhythm guitar

**Uhai – **request: ItaSaku; Gaara

**AnimeSenko – **Harmonia; all guys?

**Iluvanime493 – **Naruto: drums; Gaara: bass; Neji/Sasuke: guitar; Sasuke; ChaotiX

**Robbin13 – **Sasuke; RhythmaX

**XyoushaX – **yeah, I'm very sorry! I'm not used to Japanese customs. I'm used at ours.

**Hao'sAnjul- **Thanks for the advice!

**Marisa-Faia – **Here it is!; thanks; Sorry if I updated too long. The votes are too many to count.

**Sara-chan - **Neji**  
**

**Wicked Cerberus – **Neji

**Sakura x Gaara – **Gaara. Of course!

**Chibified Eyes – **anyone but not Naruto; Harmonia; Gaara: elec guitar/Harmonica; Naruto: keyboard; Sasuke: bass guitar; Neji: sum tin

**Youkou – **Naruto/Sasuke; RhythmaX; Neji: bass guitar; Sasuke: elec guitar; Naruto: drums; Gaara: keyboard

**Sapphire-Lights **– Thankies!

**Mina – **Gaara

**Selkie no Karura-chan – **Nejithanks!

**GaaraRules – **Sasuke; Gaara: drums and the rest of the guys, guitar

**XxaoishixX – **Sasuke, off-screen: Itachi

**Freakenout – **Gaara or Naruto; RhythmaX; Naruto; drums, Gaara and Neji; guitar, Sasuke; base

**L4zyL4dy – **Neji; RhythmaX; Gaara; bass, Sasuke; lead guitar, Naruto; drummer and Neji; guitar

**DoCToR MeOwZiE – **any guys and RhythmaX

And that's all! The band name and instruments will be posted at the next chapter. Tune into it and see you! Ja!

_**Zakurrah-chan**_


	5. Better late than usual

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and its characters.

**Summary: **Four boys and a girl in a band, each of them competing for her heart. Rule says only one of them could be the onscreen boyfriend, but what about the off-screen? As in, true life boyfriend?

**Pairings: **Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara x Sakura; Temari x Shikamaru x Ino; Kiba x Hinata (No Itachi for a while.)

**Note: **Character OOC-ness and mild language. People, this is an AU and a band fic

**Author's Note: **I am really sorry for the late update. I am VERY sorry.I was really busywith my studiesand playing GunBound during Saturdays. I apologize again. Please try to understand me. Also, I find it hard to read stories so I am not reading fanfictions anymore. Sorry for it!

* * *

_**Stepping to the Rhythm  
**_**By: **Zakurrah-chan  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapter Summary:  
**So who's going to be with whom? And who's going to be with what? In this world of ours, is it really upside down? Sasuke striking again!  
**Chapter: **_Better late than usual

* * *

_

"Tsunade-san, I pick Uchiha Sasuke to be my on-screen boyfriend." Sakura declared at the table proudly. An evil grin was plastered in her cheeks.

Then there was silence.

"**_YOU CHOSE WHO SAKURA-CHAN!" _**The fox boy asked, or rather shouted in infusion as he heard who she picked. Waiting for an answer, Sakura shrugged but a smile was remained in her lips.

"Oh come on Naruto…." She said and patted his back. "It's just for fun you know. And besides, I want him to taste the life of hell." She tilted her head to meet the horrified gaze of Sasuke and she was enjoying every bit of it. It was definitely the worst torture that he ever got.

Far from Sakura and Sasuke's gaze was Neji and Gaara's weird faces. Thinking that it was a very _unwise _decision, Neji protested that made Naruto and Sakura shocked. "Why did you choose that jerk Haruno? You need a perfect guy who knows everything about on-screen… mushy stuffs... And he's definitely NOT the type. He'll probably just ruin your reputation on-screen, off-screen and in public."

Sakura shot a painful glance. "How could you say such things Hyuuga-san?"

Naruto gestured with a questioning look. "How did you say such things no-pupil-san?"

"Shut up!" Neji told the kitsune and looked away. "I just want Haruno to look perfect to everybody. If her image will be ruined to the public by that jerk…" He concluded as he tilted his head way over to Sasuke's, who was glaring. "It'll also reflect on US too."

Tsunade cupped her chin and raised a brow while she was thinking of something. She looked over to Sakura and Sasuke and turned to Neji. "You have a point there Hyuuga. That's a good suggestion you made there. Not bad Hyuuga, not bad at all." Neji smirked in triumph as he looked over Sasuke's place which was melting cuz of his boiling point. He was definitely angry now. "You ARE already ruining my reputation, Hyuuga." Sasuke told Neji with gritted teeth and smoking head. "Are you implying that I am that BAD!" Pure white met onyx eyes and Naruto already guessed what was going on. WAR.

"You two please stop this." Sakura went over to Neji's side, which made the arrogant-bastard softened his stone face. "Fighting is not the solution for this. I suggest that we make a name for our band. Is that okay?"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura with an angry face. "It's okay to me, if that self-absurd guy apologizes and shut his hypo ethical mouth of his." Neji turned to Sasuke which made Sakura sweat drop. "What my hypo ethical mouth of mine saying is true. She definitely needs a perfect guy with stunning looks, breathtaking attitude and head-turning voice, like mine."

With that, Gaara's deserted mouth finally spoke. "Are you saying that she needs a perfect guy with beautiful looks, heavenly attitude and angelic voice, which who you are referring, is you?"

"**_WHAT!" _**Sasuke, Neji and Naruto shouted altogether. Neji started. "That is NOT what I meant, stupid!" Naruto followed. "I second the motion!" Sasuke chuckled arrogantly and pretend to examine Neji from top to toe. "Him! Ha? Beautiful looks, heavenly attitude… Haha… Head-turning voice! Haha… You're a joker panda guy. Haha… That's a very good one."

Gaara was on 'killing-spree-be-ready-your-dead' mode when he heard Sasuke mention his name as 'panda guy'. "It's Gaara." He mumbled softly with his teeth gritted as he looked straight at the Uchiha-bastard. "Yeah, yeah… Pandaka Gaara…"

"Why you…" Before Gaara could smack Sasuke's evil face, Sakura interrupted them by pounding her stone fists at the table that made a loud noise. **_BAAG!  
_**

All eyes turned at Sakura's direction. She didn't care whatever they think about her, as long as her BANDMATES shut up and cooperate, she might as well chop their heads off. "Please try to cooperate, just for 10 minutes please?"

"Yeah!" Naruto added and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan is the primary character here. Better follow her or else!"

"Or else what?" Sasuke asked in a threatening voice, "**_Ihavealistofbandnameshere_**!" Sakura interrupted before Naruto could say a word. She mentally sweat dropped and placed a paper on the table. The three boys peeked at the piece; Neji grabbed it first before Sasuke.

He raised an eyebrow and recited the words at the paper, slowly, "Crush; RhythmaX; Seraphim X; ChantreuX; ChaotiX; Harmonia; Adeniss X; XtReMeZ?" Sasuke took the paper from Neji's hands and read it all over again. "Where in the world have you got those names?"

"Uhmm…." Sakura murmured and scratched the back of her head. "It just popped out of my mind. But, it's really nice, right?"

"Corny." Neji murmured.

"Weird." Gaara told Sakura directly.

"Out-of-this-world!" Sasuke complained.

"That's not true!" Naruto shot back at the three. "The names were unique and cool, and Sakura-chan made it! You have no right to insult her ideas!"

Sasuke smirked. "All of her ideas ARE trashes. None was okay or half of an 'okay'. It's totally lame if you ask me. I would never approve to any of her dumb and stupid ideas."

A vein popped out from Sakura's temple and pounded her hands at the table. "You know what; I am trying to help YOU guys! All you have to do is cooperate but instead, you're just blabbing it out without even thinking what you have said. Why don't you just pick…"

"Okay, that's enough." Tsunade interrupted at the 'team'. She heard enough. Insulting Sakura was bad enough for her, but trashing her ideas was a down right criminal! "Naruto is right, why don't you give Sakura's ideas a chance? It's for the sake of your careers too."

"None of us wanted it." Neji answered. "Uchiha told us it was one of our _works_. I never thought it was _this _stupid."

"Fine, be that way." Sakura snapped calmly. "I can do it by myself anyway. I will just find another _crew _who would enjoy _my_ company. I say, you guys are low-class. All you think about is yourself before others. You couldn't even realize that that person got offended to your words. Well, except for Naruto. He's the only one who understands me. Even though he's very annoying and crazy at times, I know he's the type of person who will always be there when you are down."

Sasuke bit his lip and confronted the girl. "What does Uzumaki have to do with your dumb preach?"

Sakura started, "Because, I would like to change my decision before." She concluded. "I chose Uzumaki Naruto, to be my on-screen boyfriend."

Silence.

"Sakura-chan?" A calm but bubbly voice asked her. "Are you sure you like to pick me?" Sakura turned at her guy friend, "Of course! You're the nicest guy around here. Besides, you wanted this, right?"

Naruto didn't answer. Neji was dumbfounded. Gaara didn't care and Sasuke couldn't take it. "Why did you change it?" He asked angrily. Sakura glanced at him with a questioning look. "Huh? I thought you wanted it too, right? So I guess you better be happy for the rest of your life."

"I didn't mean it that way!" Sasuke shot back. Wait, was that him? _What the hell am I saying? Why do I care if she picks that… that fool? Tsk…_

"**_Teeheehee…."_**

The five teenagers heard the giggle and followed were it was coming from. What they couldn't believe is what the old hag giggling was. Neji started. "What are you giggling at?" he asked mischievously. Tsunade gazed at Neji. "I was giggling at the younger Uchiha!" She said, looking at Sasuke, still giggling. "What's so funny about Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. And with that, Tsunade stopped giggling but a huge grin was plastered in her face. "I just thought that Sasuke was jealous when Sakura changed her mind about the boyfriend. I saw it in Uchiha's face when he said, _'I didn't mean it that way!'_" She explained and mimicked Sasuke's voice, which made him embarrassed.

"Okay! Okay!" Sasuke finally gave up. "I have to admit that I WAS jealous! But that's not what you think!"

"Eep!" Naruto shrieked like a fan girl. "I didn't know the cold-hearted bastard has a heart! And what I didn't believe was to Sakura-chan!"

"I SAID IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Sasuke shouted angrily. "And may I add, IT'S NOT IN THAT WAY TO WHAT YOU THINK!"

**_All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head (all the things she said, all the things she said)._**

"Eh?" Sakura groaned and her eyes narrowed.

**_When the moment stops feeling totally rushed, they say it's my fault but I want it so much_**

"Whose **_beeeeeeeeep_**-ing phone is that?" Neji asked irritated. "I hate TATU's songs, ever!"

_**Where the sun and the rain, coming over my face, wash away all the shame**_

"No way!" Sakura protested. "I love their songs, and I love those two singers so much. **_"All the things she said" _**is one of my favorite songs!"

"Just answer the damn phone already!" Sasuke told her forcedly. "It's so damn annoying!"

"Alright already, for kami's sake!" Sakura opened her purse and picked up her phone, she looked at the caller but it only shows a number. _Maybe it's another annoying fan from outer space, or admirers, or whatever… _

"Hello, Sakura speaking." She answered politely.

"Yo! Sakura, this is Kakashi." _Kakashi-sensei, a real BAD time for lessons…_

"Err… What do you want now?" Sakura asked in a polite tone, even though she's very irritated now.

"You see, you were scheduled for your shots today." Kakashi told at the phone.

"Oh, the vaccination… Where will I go?" She groaned and signaled Tsunade and the others to wait. "At the Konoha Hospital and in there, you have to search for Shizune-san. By the way, I won't be able to go with you." He scratched the back of his head at the other line.

"And why not!" She asked in a strict voice.

"I can't because I have a business trip right at this hour. Don't worry, I asked Naruto to accompany you. Oh look at the time, as soon as the clock ticks at 4:00 pm, I will not be in Konoha for quite a while, JA!"

**CLICK!**

Sakura stared at her phone and shook her head. _Kakashi-sensei, what will I ever do to you? Sometimes you get on my nerves, but if you were not my sensei…._

"Who was that?" Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Oh, it's just Kakashi-sen. He said that my shot will be taken today. He told also told me that he couldn't go with me because he has some STUPID business trip and won't be at Konoha for a while. Instead of him, he asked Naruto to accompany me at Konoha Hospital. Oh joy…. I really hate injections. They freak me out!" Sakura explained as she placed her phone back to her purse.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice boomed all over the café.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU BAKA?" Sakura asked in an ear-splitting voice. Naruto smirked and danced around. "We already picked a band name! We already picked a band name!" People were staring at him at the cafeteria. A dancing maniac and singing crazy, that's a combination of absent minded. "We already picked a _bad _name. We already picked a _bad _name." Sasuke sang under his breath, which Sakura heard. "What did you say!"

"I said, I already picked a BAND name!" He answered back with speed. He knew he would be in trouble again when he disapprove to answer her question.

"So…" Sakura said started trying to change the subject. "What will it be?"

Before Sasuke could talk, Naruto shouted the name proudly at Tsunade's ears. **"SERAPHIM-X!" **As Naruto wiggled his fingers sharply, Tsunade was about to pound him in his head with a table! Sakura's phone rang again while Naruto excused himself for going to the male's restroom. **RING! RING! RING! **"Answer the damn phone already!" Neji commanded. "I hate phones with those tones. It's always ruining a moment!"

"Hello, Sakura speaking!" Sakura greeted on the other line with a sweet voice. Ignoring what Neji have said earlier.

"Hai, this is Shizune speaking from the other line. I believe this is Haruno Sakura?"

"Uhmm…" She concluded. _Is she the one who will take my shots? _"Ha-hai…"

"Ano sa, please come in here as soon as possible with your guardian or escort. You're schedule was 20 minutes before and it was supposed to-"

"_**WHAT!"**_

"So, there! I expect you to come as soon as possible. Please bring your guardian with you. Also, it's on Konoha Hospital. I gotta go many businesses in here. JA!"

**CLICK!**

And with a sound of a click, Sakura sweat dropped and placed her phone in her purse again. She glanced around the café but she didn't saw Naruto around. "Where is that baka, Tsunade-san?" Sakura asked. Tsunade turned at her way. "He excused himself for going in the male's restroom but he left you a note." She handed the young girl a piece of paper and as she took it, she read it mentally.

_Hello Sakura-chan!_

_Sorry to leave you here, but I really have to go at the guy's restroom. It's a case called **'RED ALERT'. **I guess I ate too much today, well, if you're finish with the business in there meet me at the front gate of the parking lot. Your shot needs to be taken today. Okay, JA!_

_Naruto (world's greatest man in the whole world!)_

_P.S._

_Tsunade baa-chan if you ever read this letter I would rip your fake skin alive! _

Sakura's eyes narrowed after reading the note. _Wow, that was… Harsh? _"Tsunade-san, I believe I should get going. You see, the appointment for my shots was supposed to be 30 minutes before!" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then you must better be going now!" She stood up from her seat and flashed Sakura a sweet smile. "It was really nice working with you Sakura-chan; err… even if it doesn't look like a work. Now go, better late than never!" Sakura bowed her head and waved her hand to the guys. "Bye Sasuke-kun! Bye Gaara-kun! Bye Neji-kun! BYEEEEE!"

As her shadow slowly parted from the café, a gust of loneliness filled the empty part.

_Haruno Sakura, I would never truly understand who you are but it would be splendid if I could learn all about you.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Here it is! The 5th chapter of the fic! I apologize for the months of waiting for this fic! I know the chapter is not that great amount but I guarantee you at the next chappie, it would be LONG! 'Cuz the 6th chapter is about **NaruSaku!**

I'm sorry if I couldn't reply the reviewers. You know the rules at right? It sucks! No offense but who agrees with me?

_Next Up:_

A painful shot, a week of practice and a concert bonanza! Sakura's shining but are there obstacles in her way? What's this? The homecoming of an unknown man, claming Tsunade as his property! And the biggest question of all time, is Sasuke really developing a crush on Sakura? How would Itachi plot that unbelievable part?

All of the answers in the next chapter of _**Stepping to the Rhythm's Come** Clean._

This is **_Zakurrah-chan _**taking off.

_Am i like a reporter or something? Hehe..._


	6. Come Clean

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NARUTO. I **will marry Masashi Kimoto** and Naruto would be mine. Expect the unexpected people. XDD

**Summary: **Four boys and a girl in a band, each of them competing for her heart. Rule says only one of them could be the onscreen boyfriend, but what about the off-screen? As in, true life boyfriend?

**Pairings: **Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara x Sakura; Temari x Shikamaru x Ino; Kiba x Hinata (No Itachi for a while.)

**Note: **Character OOC-ness and mild language. People, this is an AU and a band fic

**Author's Note: **OMG! I updated so long! I apologize for the late update! I promise to update **all **my fics in time. The story might get, "_When did this happen?_", because I forgot the plot. xDD

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWERS. I **got 30 reviews, all in good flow**. That's really nice to hear. I PROMISE I WILL MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG. For now, this chapter might get suck-ish, but I promise to read it all over again to make the chapters really good. Again, thanks for the reviews and the long awaited chapter is here.

**

* * *

**_**Stepping to the Rhythm  
**_**By: **Zakurrah-chan  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapter Summary: **

A painful shot, a get-together friendship and one concert madness, the day would be a complete bash! But who's this unknown man came out from nowhere, claims Tsunade as his WOMAN!

**Chapter: **Come Clean

**

* * *

**

A shrilling squeal…

In a peaceful hospital…

"_I'm in heaven…" A_ blonde boy whispered as he cringed his foot on a pink-haired onna. Today was the shot day, or rather hell for Sakura.

Sakura screamed loud enough to wake the dead, all while squeezing the life out of Naruto's hand.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. Naruto is—"

sniff

The female medic arranged some files and wrote something on the paper. The desk had full of pink papers that she couldn't find anymore space to write on. Instead, she placed the piece of paper she was writing in, on top of a blue folder. Her dark hair was brushed by the blowing wind at the window. A paper flew but she immediately grabbed it before it fell. Once she had place is back, she crept on the window and snapped it close. The air condition breeze was really warming up.

As Naruto observed the medic, he tore off his gaze and looked at Sakura. She was curling up in a ball, holding her curled fist. She felt cold. Her arms were hidden on her tummy and face was buried on her knees. The shot given to Sakura was covered in a white cotton ball. Around it was a safe stick tape, so if she managed to remove it she won't get hurt. The wound would heal, eventually.

The silence broke, "Here are the result, young ones." The medic cleared her throat to get their attention. Sakura looked up with teary puppy eyes and Naruto with the quizzical look. "The result would be, fine. Haruno Sakura doesn't have any deadly disease--"

"**OF COURSE SAKURA-CHAN DOESN'T HAVE**!" Naruto beamed and pretend that he was punching. "Well, the only deadly disease that Sakura-chan would have is her great looks." Wide grin was plastered at the blonde's face, however Sakura, didn't take it too well.

A vein popped out of her temple, but eventually, her pink bangs were hiding it. "Naruto no baka, pay attention and stop cracking your voice at the hospital." She glared one last time.

Again, the medic cleared her throat once more and continued, "Haruno Sakura is in good case. Her health is pretty good but I believe that she would be suffering anorexia if—"

"**SAKURA-CHAN HAS ANOREXIA**?" Naruto beamed once more and this time, his eyes narrowed. Her vein grew larger that her bangs were flushed by the excessive shape that was carved in her temple. "NARUTO I DO NOT HAVE ANOREXIA AND PLEASE SHUT THE FAWK UP IF POSSIBLE."

A sweat dropped down from the medic's face and gulped. "Err, I continue. She would be suffering the case called anorexia if she doesn't eat properly. Haruno-san, I believe you have lost 25 pounds—"

**"OMFG, SAKURA LOST 25 POUNDS FROM HER 120 POUNDS? SAKURA-CHAN IS THIS—" **

_BAG. _

A sweatdrop.

And a horrified face… oo

Sakura turned around to face the medic. A cute smile was plastered in her face. "You were saying, Shizune-san?"

GULP :o

"—Haruno-san, it is good if you refrain from not eating right. The possible consequences would be anorexia, dizziness and—"

"I get it now Shizune-san." Sakura interrupted as she grabber her purse from her current seat. "I will try to take care of myself from now one and try to eat properly." She shot Shizune a big smile and grabbed his comrade's head. She ran towards the door and opened it. "For now, I must leave. **Ja**!"

_**BANG.**_

The silence…

"Kids…" Shizune mumbled under her breath as she shook her head. Her eyes were glued on the records that she had found on Sakura's previous check-up.

_I do hope she eats properly, if she wont, she would suffer REALLY bad…_

* * *

A month has passed since the day she took her shots. Everything was going pretty well. Sakura and her companions were all cooperating but in an annoying way. They all revised 3 songs and practiced it the whole week. They had a hard time to keep up the tune from Sakura's mellow voice and the metal rhythm of the other instruments. 

Sakura's prefers bubblegum pop songs, which they had and revised. The other two songs were rock-ish, for the guys in her band were all about the 5 letter word, S-T-Y-L-E. They would all argue about it, but then Tsunade's brows would meet, and they would all get together again.

_**The first 5 days of their rehearse;**_

Gaara kept complaining about the song that Sakura picked. He told her it was girly and hip-hop-ish, and the poor girl would roll her eyes and point out the two rock songs that the boys had pick. Looking away, Gaara would walk out from the hall they would be practicing. Three minutes later, Tsunade would be carrying the panda-eyed guy in his back collar and lock them all up at the hall.

"Tsunade-san would always agree with my ideas. That, girls will always be **better **than boys." She smirked and flashes Gaara a wink. He then, would feel disgusted, and turn the other way. Without knowing, he was already blushing.

Neji's case was different. He was okay with the songs, but he would complain Sakura's _preppy girl _voice and start the session all over again. Sakura would always pout and pretend to be Neji, mimicking his voice. The ivory eyed guy, indeed, had the biggest voice among them. He would tackle Sakura with all his might, rolling all over the foams below the stage. Five minutes later, Tsunade would be rolling with them with the most devilish eyes they have ever seen and they would stop. Standing up, grabbing their instruments and giving their _guardian _a fake smile.

"I would rather keep my preppy voice that everyone else gets annoyed with, than to have the biggest voice that would scare the hell out of a fish's tail. Even at panda-kun's case." She grinned and sticks a tongue out. Neji would, then, tackle the girl at the stage. Without her knowing, he was enjoying it.

Sasuke was nearly drowning by the corny-ness that has been happening to his life lately; the band, his career and Sakura. He didn't like any of the idea, any of the songs and any of it. They would pick out a song, and he would just nod and nod. A step backward, and forward; rising up from his seat, he would look at everyone with a gust full of hate. He was cooperating, but his behavior's so fag. Sakura does **NOT **like it.

"You know, the door's open if ever you want to quit at this so-called crappy band and stop acting like a baby." Sakura told the Uchiha, who was sitting across the hall with his eyes closed. He has this angelic face when he would get relaxed for a moment, pretending that nothing was happening to the world. But whenever he hears Sakura and her ice breaking voice, his world would crash and it would fall into pieces.

An eye slightly open, but he didn't bother to look up; for he knew who it was already. This routine would always go on forever. It was like their daily ritual, and because of that, he was used of getting scolded and being poked at the eye. The onyx eyed guy, would wail and glare at Sakura. Feisty as he knew the girl was, Sasuke would fight her back with words. As an Uchiha, and a guy, he learned how to respect the girls—in some ways.

"Of all the places you could poke in, why my eyes!" He asked vigorously as a hand quickly covered his left eye. Sakura planted hands beside her hips and prepared for answering. "You see, Uchiha-kun, I always see you sleeping—"

"I'm not sleeping. I was, relaxing and setting my mind on the other world, where no human beast would be telling me what to do." He interrupted the few last words that Sakura would tell. It was clear that he was talking about her at the _human beast _statement. She flinched as he smirked and closed his eyes again.

"Why do you always mock me?" She asked politely. Her cherry blossom hair swaying by the air condition's breeze; blonde bangs were covering the curve-ness of her face but it fits her emerald eyes. Sakura had a current obsession, and it was coloring her body parts. Eyes, hair, nails and all.

Sasuke lifted a brow and looked at her from below to top. "You're annoying and you look like a slut. You're completely losing your weight and becoming so thin. You add so many artificial rainbows at your body. Covering your hideous form eh? I don't really give a damn but your style is so sick. Go find Ran Kotobuki and change your preppy style. It's sick."

:O _Inner Neji's face _( **She's been pwned**! )_  
_/_Neji's face _( **Not again…** )  
:D _Inner Gaara's face _( **Nice speech Uchiha, nice one**. )  
> _Gaara's face _( **-rolls eyes-** )  
… _Inner Naruto's face _( -**speechless**- )  
>:( _Naruto's face _( **HOW DARE HE TALK TO SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT** )

Sakura narrowed her eyes. The brows of her were like of Tsunade's. They were twitching and smoke was spoofing out of her ears. Those emerald eyes of hers were like Tsunade's, once again, devilish ones. She opened her mouth. "YES I AM ANNOYING, I **DO **LOOK LIKE ONE BUT I AM TOTALLY **NOT **A SLUT. WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY PHYSICAL HEALTH? IT'S NOT RAINBOW, **its ARTIFICIAL COLORING** YOU DOOF. I AM **SO **NOT HIDING MY BEAUTIFUL FORM. I RATHER BE VAIN, THANK YOU. YOU ALREADY GAVE YOUR DAMN BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT MY STYLE WAS SICK. WHAT THE HELL DOES RAN KOTOBUKI HAVE TO DO WITH THIS NOW? I LOVE MY STYLE THE WAY IT IS. YOU'RE SICK. I PROMISE YOU, THAT BRITNEY WOULD COME OVER TO ME TO GIVE HER TIPS ON MY FASHION STYLE!"

Naruto finally opened his mouth and began shouting "WOOT! WAY TA GO SAKURA-CHAN! BEAT THAT SASUKE-TEME WOO!"

"Britney is slut, and so are you." Sasuke hutted back and stood up. A loud bang echoed at the hall. Sakura was beyond pissed. "You do NOT compare me with BRITNEY!"

Followed by a loud thud, "IS SOMEONE FIGHTING IN HERE AGAIN!" It was Tsunade.

Everybody gulped, except for Sakura and Sasuke. So this was really a war, "We were practicing our opening act Tsunade baa-chan. Don't worry, nobody's fighting—"

"**UCHIHA IS GETTING ON MY NERVES**." Sakura blurted out.

"Slut is Haruno." Sasuke stated simply.

"**WHY YOU!" **

THUD-

♥.♥.♥

They really didn't get along very well. For the first few days at the first week, they all seemed so new at everything. 16 hours of rehearsing and 4 hours of break. Saturday was not an exemption but they do have an additional hour for their break. For Sunday, they would go with Sakura at the church. Yes, hard to believe that the boys of **Seraphim X** had a holy side. The girls would always squeal whenever they look at their sides, the other negative fan side was when it's the time for holding each other hands. Sakura would be in the middle. At the right side would be Gaara and at the left would be Naruto, crushing her creamy hands as the song goes by. Finished; they eat at local resto's. Sakura and Naruto would order at the counter/cashier, the other three guys would choose a seat. Waiting; they would talk about something rather unusual to what's happening around lately. Arriving; Sakura would carry two trays full of food and Naruto would carry one, for himself only. For that, they would get to know each other. Even though they couldn't agree to one another at times, they learned to trust and respect each other for about three weeks.

**♥.♥.♥ **

6:30 pm

Sakura nodded and brushed her black bangs out of her eyes. She looked at Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara. "Should we try it again?"

Neji was the first to response. "Yeah, I think we already go it." Neji examined his guitar before plugging it back to the amplifier. The silver wares and punk'd chokers that they have ordered came just in time just as promised. Sakura also ordered spiky necklaces and artificial coloring for their hairs.

Today was the awaiting concert of Seraphim X. After four whole weeks of waiting, they finally memorized everything and got it all perfect. The tickets were all sold out, however some brilliant minded people managed to create fake ones but they never got away with it.

Sakura clipped her headset back on her ear and nodded at Neji, Sasuke and Gaara, who started strumming their guitars and set the rhythm. Naruto joined the others.

_**Your skin attached this fragile cliché  
Of my broken heart attack  
You should swallow your teeth and hang out  
Stay for a while**_

As the song end, Naruto finished the song with a small drum roll before smashing a golden symbol. Their small audience clapped loudly, along with a few whistles from Kiba and Tenten. Sakura's face brightened as she saw her friends and faced them with a huge smile. She jumped off the stage, running at her friends.

Ino ran up to hug her with a little grin pursed in her lips. "Sakura you are so GREAT! I mean the song has improved a lot. Not that it was bad or anything but…" Sakura smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder. "Ino-pig, I know what you're trying to say. Thanks anyway, for coming over here, supporting me…"

"Hey, no problem! That's what friends are for." She flashed her best friend a wide smile and hugged each other. Sakura was, indeed, developing.

**

* * *

**

**7:00 pm**

"Sai! Get your ass over here!" A man at his mid-thirties banged the wooden door in front of him. A friendship sign was carved on the top most beside the door knob. His skin was pale and it had a weird color of …blue?

Suddenly, the door barged open, "What now?"

Clutched in one hand was a white envelope with neat writing on it. **_Please come to my first dedicated band's creation. Sincerely, Tsunade. _**Inside it was 2 black and orange concert tickets. It had silver glitters covered in it. _Such creativeness…_

"We are going to have a grand opening at that concert, here it?"

* * *

**7:40**

**Seraphim X**

8:00 pm

_Konoha Arena _

**Row 1; Seat 3**

"We have to hurry!" It was quarter to 8; Temari and Shikamaru were running rapidly as they shoved people from coming in their way. **"MAKE WAY MAKE WAY" **

Apparently, an old man got angry with it, "Make way your ass, Blondie." A twitch…

"**WHY YOU!"**

The Nara prodigy shook her shoulder and snapped out from her daze. "Stop being such a dork and get moving." With that, they continued to run. _He would get his ass upturned the next time he touch me!_

* * *

**8:00 pm**

All of Sakura Haruno's friends were now seated and so as the other people. Naruto was in seat 1, followed by him was Ino and it was Shikamaru in seat 3. Next to him were Temari, Kiba and Shino. The others were followed by other friends of hers.

Ino turned to look at her backseat. She saw thousands of people seating. Buzzing noise was heard as she saw hundreds of fliers and bulletins hanging at people's hands waving it to the world. Ino was proud. _You've grown too much Sakura… _A smile pursed through her lips. She couldn't resist hiding the smile. It was like yesterday, when they dreamed of being famous and performing at hundreds of people. Now it was her stage. Her act. Her achievement…

* * *

Not very far from their seat were ebony eyes, glaring in front of the stage. Different colors were glimmering in front of her eyes. There were numerous lights directed at the center. She clenched her fist. Tears were forming in her eyes but they never sprawled out. Listening at the audience's loud protests, she turned back. 

_This stage… This fame… Was supposed to be… **MINE**. _

Without hesitation, she marched down at the backstage. Her black hair flipping all the way; the footsteps were loud, but not so loud that shouting fans of Haruno Sakura could hear. All they knew was, 4 hot smexy men and an uberly angelic woman were going to perform. And that's why they were here.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Fire Country, Seraphim X!" A voice boomed from the large speakers, set up around the arena. Everyone averted their gaze through the stage and everything went dark. 

The arena was silent.

An echoing voice whispered on the stage, echoing the arena.

_Tattoo Kiss  
hajimari wa aka to kuro no Passion  
toki ni urahara na kokoro wo tayori ni_

Orange and red lights flashed around the stage as the band became visible. Naruto was towards the back on a slightly raised platform, pounding on his drum set. Neji and Sasuke were next to Sakura, stringing away on their guitars.

Kiba squinted his eyes to get a better look at Sakura. Not much to his surprise, everyone in her crew was wearing black and silver, Exemption to her black and pink sleeveless. They all had chunky and silver accessories.

_Tattoo Kiss  
kiri fuda wa mirai wo kaeru Mission  
koi ni aimai na kotae wa iranai _

arienai genjitsu  
mienai FURI shite mo Bet  
egatai shinjitsu  
Can U feel me now?

_nesshi yasui jibun ni Say what?  
tomadou ii bu _

Dreamin' samenai yume  
ochiteku sadame  
Don't stop lovin'  
Can't stop lovin' U  
YA YA YA...

_Believe in U  
hikikae ni subete ushinatte mo  
Still lovin'  
Can't stop lovin' U  
NO NO NO..._

Shikamaru was tapping at the beat. He wasn't the pop-ish type of guy, but he sure did like this one. It was rather, catchy.

_kizu hitotsu kurezu ni  
owaru nante One more play  
KYANSERU nara ima  
Do U love me more?_

_kawari yasui kibun wa Big deal  
samayou Heaven_

_Dreamin' ichiru no hoshi  
megami ni yudane  
Don't stop lovin'  
Can't stop lovin' U  
YA YA YA..._

_Believe in U  
nozomu MONO subete te ni shite mo  
Still lovin'  
Can't stop lovin' U  
NO NO NO..._

The lights changed to a strobe light. Temari couldn't tell if they were moving or not. The band's mood suddenly changed. Gaara slowly punched his hands on the organs he was using. As he slowly averted his eyes on the audience floor, he smirked at a girl who was looking straight at her. Within a few seconds, she fainted.

_Dreamin' samenai yume  
ochiteku sadame  
Don't stop lovin'  
Can't stop lovin' U  
YA YA YA..._

_Believe in U  
hikikae ni subete ushinatte mo  
Still lovin'  
Can't stop lovin' U  
NO NO NO..._

_Tattoo Kiss  
hajimari wa aka to kuro no Passion  
toki ni urahara na kokoro wo tayori ni_

_Tattoo Kiss  
sukoshizutsu kinou ni fure Passion  
tsune ni iro asenu RISUKU wo kiri sute_

_Tattoo Kiss  
kiri fuda wa mirai wo kaeru Mission  
koi ni aimai na kotae wa iranai_

The colored lights faded as the crowd applauded. Some guys at the middle 15's were shouting, "YEAH SAKURA!" or "I LOVE YOU SASUKE/NEJI/GAARA/NARUTO" OR "SERAPHIM X ROX!"

Regular orange and red lights came back on. The band had lost their pop-appetite and smirked at each other. "Thank you for the sincerest applause, people of Fire Country. Are you all ready to rock?" Sakura shouted, Neji and Hinata's gift was hooked up to her ear and conveyed her voice through large speakers held by wooden frames around the arena.

People in all corners shouted a 'yes'. Ino resisted the urge to cringe.

Neji stepped forward as Sasuke took 3 small steps backward. This time, Gaara started to play the keys in his organ. It was then followed by Sakura's low pitched voice.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

The following words came in Neji's mouth. He grabbed the mike and girls drooled.

_**She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
**__**Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
**__**I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
**__**I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
**__**And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
**__**'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
**__**But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
**__**But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
**__**So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
**__**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
**_**_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
__Me and the rest of the family here singing_**

It was clear to be heard, that Neji _rapped._

_"Where'd you go?"  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone. _

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

_**You know the place where you used to live,  
**__**Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
**__**Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
**__**But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
**__**Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
**__**With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
**__**I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
**__**You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
**__**And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
**__**That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
**_**_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
__Me and the rest of the family here singing_**

_"Where'd you go?"  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone. _

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
**_**That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
**__**Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
**__**For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
**__**It seems one thing has been true all along,  
**__**You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
**_**_I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
__When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._**

This time, the audience sang the chorus with her.

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...

Sakura closed her eyes as she finished the last verse, feeling the words of the song. Everyone was clapping and whistling. Her friends let a small smile grace their lips.

The pink haired girl wrapped an arm around Neji's neck, which made Sasuke twitch. "That's only the beginning guys, because were going to rock your world!" Gaara nodded and started another tune but the stage rocked, making him jerk. Neji was holding Sakura's waist to keep the balance of them both. Naruto leapt over his drum set to Sasuke's side, helping him to his feet.

The audience laughed, figuring this was just part of the act. Temari frowned, _Something isn't right._ As she thought of it, another tremor ran under the stage and this time, the audience's seat rocked as well. The speaker towers wobbled a bit. The people under them began screaming and running, "Tremor! Earthquake!"

The lighting rack above Naruto and Sasuke swayed and dropped a foot. Both of them got to their feet as another tremor swept under them. Naruto tripped and slid into the drum set. Gaara was about to run for his life when the floor split, chunks of rubble flying into the air.

Shikamaru reacted instantly, pulling Ino out of the way of a chunk of rock. The blonde girl hugged at his waist, trembling. "Shikamaru!"

* * *

Back on the stage, things were going from bad to worse. Kakashi had managed to arrive in time and pushed Sakura out of harm's way but every time he and the pink haired girl tried to get away from the lights, a violent tremor knocked them off their feet. 

Kakashi gasped as he stumbled away from Sakura. He fell down and tried to get up but the tremor was too strong. Sakura was trying hard to keep her balance and follow her sensei's way, "Kakashi-sen! Are you alright?" His guardian nodded and tried to get up once more. Looking up, Sakura screamed with all her might as a part of the light rack came crashing down on her.

Sakura's hand instantly covered her head, but the blow never came. Something wet splattered across her stomach. She cracked upon one eyes only to have both shot open. Black orbs met green ones, he was shielding her body. A black piece of metal was poking out through his stomach. His blood was splattered across her. "Sasuke…-kun…" He made no intention to show that he heard her, his head bowed slightly and he spit up blood on her shirt.

As the tragic moment was still on-going, Tsunade on the other hand, was calling for an emergency truck and lots of rescue team. She looked from the outside of the arena. It was shaking like mad! _Kami-sama, please let them be okay… _Clasping her hands together, she prayed hard but felt a very strong aura. A very dangerous aura that she had encounter before. Opening her eyes, she gasped as she saw two bodies; a pale man with long locks. His eyes were seemingly compared with the _snakes_. On the other hand was a guy about Sakura's age. He looked so related to the Uchiha prodigy.

Looking up, she stepped back in horror. "Are you afraid to see me, my Tsunade-hime?"

She glared.

"Orochimaru…"

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter ends! LOOK, 14 PAGES! That's the longest chapter that I have ever made so far. Ahaha! How did you guys like it so far? I added lots of spaces because there was a problem using at my MS Word. Oh well, anyways; I'm going to add up **_'Shadow'_** fic soon and it's not AU. 

**RFC?**

( REQUEST. FOR. COMMENTS? )  
:)

-**Zakurrah-chan**


	7. Amidst all for the nasty doings

**Disclaimer: **Due to our recent break up, I'm talking about **Masashi Kimoto**, I haven't updated since last year. And sad to say that NARUTO wouldn't be mine anymore (cries)I do not own NARUTO or any of its characters or places- just so you get the point (sniff)

**Summary: **Four boys and a girl in a band, each of them competing for her heart. Rule says only one of them could be the onscreen boyfriend, but what about the off-screen? As in, true life boyfriend?

**Pairings: **Sakura-centric; Temari x Shikamaru x Ino; Kiba x Hinata (might change sooner)

**Note: **Character OOC-ness, mild language, AU/band fic

**Authors Note: **Again with the apology, I'm really sorry if I haven't been updating ALL of my fictions. It's been a while, no, a **year **since I last updated and as much as I wanted to, I had a major author's block. Besides that, I didn't have time to write since being a sophomore was so hard. What more for my junior years? So hard that if I failed a subject, I have to transfer schools.

So like the last **AN **was said, I forgot everything about the story. The plot, and everything. And by the way, 23 reviews all in all since the last day I updated. Not too good and not that bad. Besides, I can't blame them since they all suffered the excitement of my updates and got tired waiting. AGAIN, gomen ne and thank you for the positive reviews!

* * *

_**  
Stepping to the Rhythm**_  
**By: **Zakurrah-chan  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapter Summary:**

The aftermath of an unidentified tremor, plus hidden revelations and broken bones. What's going on? And what does this Orochimaru want to Tsunade and sends her off to somewhere so far with just a prickle of his finger? Nasty rumors are haunting Seraphim X. Next stop, La rockerizta camp!

**Chapter: **Amidst all for the nasty doings

* * *

"_Orochimaru…"_

A sly firming smirk came cross upon the mysterious pale-skinned guy right in front of Tsunade. He jerked his arms to the young boy beside him signaling to go on. The proclaimed guy w/c he called Sai nodded and ran ahead with a mighty swift of his arm and disappeared.

"Tell me what you want," Tsunade glared and stood in a fighting stance. "NOW!"

Never looking away, Orochimaru licked his lips tenderly as a sweat dropped at Tsunade's forehead. She admits having problems with situations like this, but this one? Definitely breaks the juice. The pale-skinned guy had histories w/ her, but she dared not to remember.

"Tsunade-hime, do you dare speak to an old apprentice in that manner?" He hissed and ran towards Tsunade, grabbing her arm. On the other hand, being unalarmed, Tsunade was caught on guard before she could even block his fury attack. Both slipped on their feet and is now on the rock ground outside the stadium. "Or better yet, your old lover?" He said in a proud voice as he smirked at Tsunade's witted face.

She saw a combat knife in his pocket and gave her an idea. As if he was reading her mind, he grabbed another arm and pinned it above her head. He licked his tender luscious face and smiled, "Tsunade-hime, why don't you speak now?"

Tsunade, gritting her teeth, finally opened her mouth to speak. "What. Do. You. Want." She asked angrily not looking at any other but his eyes. Firetrucks suddenly rang over the place as soon as fire started to dance around the arena. Drizzling sounds of flowing water from the hose were echoing outside Konoha arena. Ambulances were outside too.

"I came to bring this brochure," he said slipping it at Tsunade's shirt. "I will patiently wait for your answer at this moment. Make it quick."

She grabbed the brochure with fierce, and as soon as she laid eyes on the colorful glittery paper on her hands, she read it aloud so she could understand the words truly. Besides, it's already nighttime and the only lights provided were the moonlight's shining at her face.

'_..together we discover the world of rock'nroll at __**La Rockerizta camp **__for 2 whole weeks__hosted by Sharingan Inc. Konoha Corp. and we invite all bands minimum of 6 members to join at this once in a lifetime sensation for future rockstarts,'_

As soon as she read the last words, Tsunade narrowed her eyes and glued the brochure at Orochimaru's face. "You came in this horrific face in this concert and ruined everything for an immature kiddie camping?! Are you serious?!"

"Tut tut- now Tsunade, this isn't a typical bug juice camping." Orochimaru got up and cleared his throat. If you would like further details, you could follow me if you wish."

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed as both of them were tossed down by another tremor. A groan above her made her snap her head up. Her part of the lighting side was coming down. "Sakura-chan watch out!!" Ino squealed trying to get on the stage but Shikamaru held her back. "Ino don't! As much as I wanted to help, I can't. We'll all get stuck and be crushed." 

A body tackled Sakura as the set came down upon them. "It's alright, I have you." he whispered in her ear as a green light shimmered around them. Gaara's body was stretched over her own; the green light was coming from behind him. His stone around his neck reflected it in different directions. She assumed it was a light that landed on him.

The tremors stopped abruptly. Sakura could hear people clambering up to the stage, the whirling of an ambulance grew louder. Gaara grunted as the light faded, his body pressed closer to hers. Her head was pressed against his chest as he struggled to lift the beam. He did after Kiba, Shino and the others lifted several smaller ones off it.

"Sakura!" Ino quickly pulled her into a hug. She hugged her back before gently pushing back from her and leaning on Gaara's shoulder. "I'm okay, thank you… Gaara."

"Hn," came his firm answer. Sakura giggled a bit but no longer when she realized Sasuke without in her arms. "Sasuke-kun! Where is he?"

Temari and Ino helped her to her feet as she saw Naruto helping Neji carry Sasuke in his back, "The bum having a good time at Neji's back Sakura-chan. He looks peaceful but I don't know, he had blood all over his shirt."

Sakura ran hurriedly at Sasuke's direction followed by her friends. "Sasuke-kun, please wake up!" she shouted at Sasuke's face with teary eyes. Her feet were all jerky and she barely could stand up. Losing her balance, she fell down but luckily, Gaara got her again.

"You two must rush into the ambulance! Quickly, before he gets too much blood off his body." Temari looked up abruptly and ran out of the stage with the three.

Kiba came over at the gang and sat down on the stage edge, "How can a tremor do this much damage to a stone stage but leave the seats intact? Incase you didn't notice, the tremors kept appearing every time Sakura and Neji tried to get to each other. Right Shino?" he turned his eyes to Shino, who was staring at the cracks as well.

"Tremors do not have agendas. It's all about points of weakness and coincidence." He started to walk away from them, "Let's go. We must get off this place before they made an aftershock."

The others nodded and followed Shino outside. They walked slowly but carefully. Kakashi suddenly came at the midst of their walk and held a book. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry I came back late. You see outside, those black cats were-"

"Don't try to save yourself from the realms of my anger, Kakashi-sen." Sakura rolled her eyes as she met with Ino's shoulders. "You should take care of Sasu-kun at this point! You shouldn't be with me,"

"But as you see Sakura, I AM your escort. Whatever happens would be my responsible. I wouldn't want all the blame if ever that crack on the floor got your foot and break your ankle accidentally." Kakashi looked at Sakura as she followed his escort's stare down below to where he was referring at. A not-so-small crack was just an inch away from her. She looked up again "You're overreacting, stop that. I'm perfectly fine."

Temari suddenly appeared beside Sakura and pushed Kakashi lightly in front of them. She smirked and placed a hand on her pink-haired friend's neck. "Look here old perv, this here is my friend Sakura. She knows how to handle things well. And as her private escort, may I assure you her perfect condition. No need to worry about her." Sakura smiled lightly.

Kakashi stared around them, aside from the team reporters and a few random people gawking like idiots at them, they were the only ones there. "I think we should go visit Sasuke and the others now," as he said this swarm of reporters was running towards them. Sakura was on the middle while Temari and Ino were on her side.

A reporter suddenly approached Kakashi, "Hatake-san, would you please narrate what happened to Haruno-san and other of her crew?" _Narrate? She must be ridiculous. _"Ladies and gents, Seraphim X is currently not in the condition for interviews. I suggest you do it some other time. Now if you will excuse us," he grabbed Sakura's arms and ran at the exit door together with her friends. The reporters were still on their tails.

_Where the hell is the co-manager when you needed her the most? _Kakashi stared at the ambulance where Sasuke's limp body was climbing in together with Neji and Naruto. He pointed this and Sakura noticed. "I will be in Ichiraku when you need me. Just dial my numbers 'ayt? The ramen house isn't that far from Konoha Medical Hosp." Sakura bowed lightly. "Thank you Kakashi-sen," and with a slight smile on her face, she ran directly at the ambulance together with Gaara.

While they were running, Sakura felt the urge to speak with Gaara. "Gaara-kun, thank you for saving my life back there. I owe you a big one. If it wasn't for you, I would be lying in my cold there." Gaara looked away before speaking. He didn't want to tell everyone he got his back injured but eventually they'd still find out. "It was nothing," Sakura smiled sadly. As soon as they reached the small white van, they saw Naruto and Neji on the seat. On the middle was Sasuke lying on a stretcher with a pained look in his face.

Sakura couldn't help but to form tears in her eyes. She sat beside Neji and started crying. The ambulance backdoor was closed and they assumed that the driver did it. There was a blank silence. From what Gaara has heard from Sakura's friend, they would follow them from a cub to Konoha Hosp. When the van started to move, nobody said a word until they landed on the hospital. All they could hear was Sakura's sobs and as much as they wanted to comfort her, they ignored. They hated seeing her like this. She was blaming herself for what happened.

"This is my entire fault," she stated as she wiped some tears off her face. "If I wasn't too dumb to watch that falling crate, Sasuke-kun wouldn't waste saving my life and putting his life at risk. Also to Gaara-kun's case…" Few tears dropped in her eyes, she tried to hold it back but when she sees Sasuke's unconscious state she would start to cry.

"Don't blame yourself Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested on the other side of the seat. "It's not anybody's fault okay? It was an accident,"

Until then, they would still be quiet. Those were the only conversation held at the ambulance corner.

* * *

"…reports of the Konoha Arena accident are being broadcast all over the country. And channel 10 is the only station with real facts and interviews with people involved in the accident. Now may we present Deidara-san, with the real news." 

The studio lights dimmed as the cameras focused on a man in his black tight coat and dark blonde hair tied up in half pony tail. His face was like made of clay. "Good evening, earlier tonight; the ever popular band Seraphim X ya…"

Behind him on a monitor a picture of the 4 guys and Sakura come up. The Seraphim X are all posed in their instrument original performing styles and all looked serious and not looking at the monitor and Sakura's face was the only bright one. "…gave its first concert at the Konoha Arena. But after only two songs; at 8:20pm things got sticky. Unexpected tremors rocked the stage, injuring guitarist and organ player, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara both at Konoha Medical Hospital with a few broken ribs and a concussion ya."

"Uchiha Sasuke was not so lucky for the great blow he received at the falling platform to save Haruno-san life. Sweet but very tragic. Let's roll the footage, shall we, ya?"

On the monitor a shaky film began to play. It zoomed in on the stage on Sakura as the lighting began to fall down. For a brief second it seemed as if it would impale the girl through the chest.

Out from nowhere, Sasuke's form got in the way and took the metal through the stomach. Just as he began coughing up blood someone bumped into the camera man and the video went dead.

"As we can see, all tremors were targeted to the stage, a very suspicious target indeed. According to several witness accounts, their second row chairs felt little or no tremors. And as you can see, that young Uchiha appeared and hurriedly ran with all his might, in all the chaos it is highly unlikely that he would have been able to shield Sakura-san ya."

"Adding to this new mystery was Sabaku no Gaara who was able to protect lead singer Haruno-san from a pile of falling steel. Now the real question is left. Seraphim X: New singing sensation or public threat? This is Deidara, signing off ya." He held his grin until the light on the camera went off. "Where is Sai?" he roared.

"Right here, Deidara." The mysterious looking eyes met his angry gaze, walking towards him.

"I need more information! This can make our ratings go through the roof ya!" Deidara said, calculating.

Sai frowned. "But, what you just reported wasn't the truth. Channel 10 is supposed to be about real news, not lies." he protested.

He grinned and rested a hand on his shoulder, "That was the truth Sai, do you honestly believe a tremor would target a rock band? It's all a hoax, a brilliant one at that but still a hoax."

"But, he was spitting up blood! Those guys were scared out of their wits! That was no performance, it was real!" he winced as Deidara's grip on his shoulder tightened. All the charm in his eyes was gone as he whispered threateningly to his.

"If you don't have more information on this by the end of the week, you're fired." Sai gulped and nodded. He smirked confidently and sauntered off. Sai waited until he was out of sight, "Sasori, get the car. We're doing some real under-cover work. We head to Konoha Medical Hospital."

Deidara watched him leave out of the corner of his eye and smirked again. He reached into his suit pocket and got out his phone and dialed a number on it. Almost instantly he said, "He's going to do it. Everything is going just as you planned."

* * *

"What a load of crap!" Kiba fumed as he shut of the television in the room with a growl. 

Lee, Shino, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata and him arrived in Sasuke and Gaara's room, pleased to see that they were better off the way they expected. They already had the permission to go inside and they agreed. Shino and Tenten excused themselves to go out and get something to eat.

Gaara was extremely flustered and tried to get out of his hospital bed, "I have to go and tell them that's not what happened…" he sank back into his pillows when the pain in his ribs came back.

Temari was at his side in an instant, "Don't worry Gaara-kun, the media is nothing but slime balls anyway. Half of what they say is absolute non-sense." She assured her. Sakura nodded solemnly, she was sitting on Sasuke's bedside where he was reading over a brochure and a note.

The room was silent for a moment until Sasuke growled in frustration and dropped the note in his lap. "The old hag wants us to join this cheesy rock'n roll camp at the Hidden Sound Village. And not that all, she also told us to stay away from Sharingan Inc. They're our employers and we're under contract, we just couldn't quit!"

Neji eyed Sasuke suspiciously. _Talk about Easter bunnies from hell. Then I thought he wanted to stay away from this job so bad and now he's encouraging us to stay? Now that's something new. _He picked up the note and looked it over, "I don't think she wants you guys to quit, just being cautious until she gets back."

Naruto slapped Neji on the back heartily, "Damn Neji, isn't there a puzzle you just couldn't solve?" Neji faced away from others and stumbled slightly. "Whatever Naruto, stay away from me." Naruto pouted a little and crossed his arms, "Aw no-pupil-kun, do you still treat your band members that way?" He hissed impatiently.

"Neji-san is good at puzzles," Hinata joined in and told everyone with a smile. At this, Neji glared at her. "Don't flatter yourself too much Hinata."

"Wah!" Hinata immediately began bowing her head repeatedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I'm really sorry!"

Naruto stared at the apologizing girl with worry and placed a hand around Hinata's shoulder. "Don't worry Hinata-chan! You don't deserve that arrogant bastard's fuming." With that, he grinned childishly at Hinata and blushed. Neji rolled his eyes.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling better now?"

She was worried like hell. It has been 8 hours since the accident at Konoha Arena begun, and here they were at Konoha Medical Hospital's room 202. It was clearly 5:05am and they all woke up at the sudden groan escaped from Sasuke's mouth and when they did, Ino immediately called for a nurse. The nurse told them it was the side-effect for the bruises he had in his body. He shouldn't feel anything in case he wakes up in the middle of the night since they had put anesthesia. A cyst in his stomach crumpled so they made an operation.

"Still at one piece, but sure I'm fine."

Every minute passed by when he was at the operating room made Sakura feel terrible inside. She continuously blamed herself for what happened, and like the conversation they had at the ambulance, her friends told her it wasn't anybody's fault and still, she wasn't convinced. "I'm sorry for what happened, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke wanted to turn at her side and hug her. Just like everybody else, he hated seeing Sakura at wits and sad. But he couldn't move that much for his entire body felt millions of needles prickled it. For a response, Sasuke moaned his famous "Hn," word. Sakura giggled. Oh, was he sure alright now. "I… Sasuke-kun…"

He eyed her for a moment and saw her face, and surprisingly happy. "Thank you for saving my life," And with that, she gently brushed his hair to see his forehead and smiled for the second time. Boy did it make him so happy. But he didn't want to let her know. She placed her hand lightly above Sasuke's dextrosed arm. They both felt hot, seemingly blushing but neither any of them wanted to let anyone notice.

It took them three minutes to realize what they have been doing. As soon as Sakura looked at Sasuke with his eyes beaming and showing off his triumphant smirk, she glared and pressed her hands to Sasuke's. An evil grin formed at her face as Sasuke howled in pain at his hospital bed. He didn't know how to move for another pain came through his hands.

"Never mess with me, Uchiha."

"You came in first with your drama and I just ate up the act so you wouldn't feel bad,"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and stood rose up quickly from his bed. Just when Tenten and Shino arrived with instant noodles in a tray, already packed with hot water and wooden chopsticks. Kiba hooted as they came in together, "Are they new couples or what!" Tenten blushed lightly as she looked at Neji who apparently doesn't seem to care on what's going on. She sighs.

Naruto jumped in smelled the sweet aroma of the noodles, "Is there a ramen there, Tenten-chan?" he asked in his most cutest voice and scanned at the tray Tenten was holding. "Well yeah, there are two for Lee and you," she answered back with a smile. Tenten placed the tray at the table in the middle of Sasuke and Gaara's bed.

Everybody in the room gathered at the table and got their chopsticks and cup noodles. Temari handed one to Gaara, Tenten handed two for Ino and Hinata, Shikamaru refused and told them he's going to eat after they eat and same goes with Shino, Naruto and Lee seemed to be having the most times of their lives however Sasuke was having problem getting one. Sakura witnessed this and an evil grin formed once again at her face. She opened her cup and slurped the noodle's like there's no food left.

Sasuke hissed and looked away. Feeling a little guilty, Sakura sighed and got him a cup. She's still a good girl at heart you know? "For a minute there, I was becoming a total monster like you. But hey, I'm just doing this because I'm not selfish to put away my good heart for others." She handed him the chopsticks and the cup, "Get it. It's hot and you wouldn't want my hands burning."

"Quit the act, Haruno" he grabbed the cup with mighty force and gobbled up. He sure was hungry. He hadn't eaten dinner before the incident happen. Sakura sighed at the remark. "Uchiha, I am not acting. I could still tell that I'm a good person. I know you are too, why don't you just spread it out?" Sasuke laughed lightly while he was still eating his noodles, "Okay let me quote that, so whenever you start yelling at me I have a proof that you are the root of this drama."

But as soon as he stopped laughing and looked at her in the eye, she was dead serious about it! He could also see the infamous puppy eyes forming at Sakura's face. Sasuke couldn't stop himself staring at Sakura. She was good. Damn too good, and she looked cute on that face. Haruno was always good at acting. He belittled his eyes and glared at Sakura, "What the hell do you want?"

_Exactly what I wanted to hear. _"Answer my question," she said and as she smirked. "You don't need to know," Sasuke said in a deep low voice. "Just stay out of my business Haruno, hear it?" Sakura stood up and pouted, "Be that way Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke was about to say something when he heard a feminine voice cleared her throat. They all turned to face Temari who had this serious look in her face. Nobody was surprised, for they were used of Temari being serious. She's sarcastic if I may add, but totally not into jokes. "Can I have a moment with you guys?" Sakura noticed Gaara not moving, and what more than that was Temari's hand on his lap!

"KAMI-SAMA, TEMARI-CHAN ARE YOU AND PANDA-KUN ENGAGED OR SOMETHING!" Naruto screamed and pointed to what Sakura was staring at. The others narrowed their eyes furiously and were very shock. Tenten rolled up a newspaper and hits it on Naruto's head. "Baka-ne, let's hear Temari-chan explain herself first-"

"_Mmm that's sweet,_"

They all turned to see where that moan came from. From Sasuke's bed to the sala, they were all shocked _for the second time_ to see Shino's hand on top of Kiba's while the remote under them. Now that was a real shocker. All their faces were now unexplainable… Something like this O.O;; Temari and Gaara too, who was about to say something, couldn't believe what they see so their mouths were on the floor now. When Shino realized the cold mist flaring at the room, he noticed the people staring at him and followed their gazes at his hand. He too, couldn't believe to what he saw.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he quickly removed his hands from Kiba.

Kiba titled his head and realized who gave that _delightful _touch. "YOU!" -**O.O!!**

"KAMI-SAMA! IS KIBA AND SHINO ARE DATING? WHAT ABOUT TENTEN-CHAN? I THOUGHT YAOI'S ONLY APPEAR IN FANFICTIONS!"Like Tenten's previous action, she rolled up another newspaper and hits Naruto's head two-times. "Shut-up Naruto, Shino and I aren't couples. Maybe he and Kiba is-"

"You guys,"

Temari sniffled and looked down. Now, all of the individuals in the room caught her attention. Even the doctor who just came in was stopped in his tracks. "I have something to tell you, I mean- Gaara and I have something to… Well, it's not like we kept it for long and didn't trust you all… It's just that things started to be so complicated… I don't really know how to explain it you guys. Uh, you see-"

"She's my sister," Gaara finally said and rolled his eyes.

"Um, elder sister to be exact!" Temari corrected him as she laughed lightly. Gaara paced away from them.

_**(insert lights off here)  
(insert dramatic sounds in here)**_

"Are you two serious?" Ino asked frantically, whose eyes were glued to Temari's. Lee followed. "I knew you had a connection with Gaara. But then again, why didn't you tell us sooner Temari?" She sighed. "You guys would never believe even if I did, I guess. And I was too scared Gaara might pin me to death."

Sakura glared at Gaara. "You'll do that, Gaara-san?" He didn't even flinch and moaned the famous "Hn," just like Sasuke's.

Temari suddenly stood up and grinned. "So now that this is over, let's watch TV!"

"Right-o!" the others answered except for Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru and Shino who was complaining. "So what do you guys want to-"

"…_for daily top 10 news at the fire country, hitting on number 3 spot is this young blonde chick who claims to be Seraphim X's, Gaara's older sister? Now that takes up the juice, when she was rumored to be Haruno Sakura-san's private escort? What more hidden revelations could Seraphim X bring more? Tune in for the next top 2 hottest rumor around. Be back after commercial."_

**CLICK!**

After they have heard the TV's screen, their eyes popped. Especially Temari's, while Gaara's face were surprisingly unexplained. "Now that was fast," Shikamaru remarked. "I wonder how it got on the news that fast. We were just talking about it for 11 minutes, 23 seconds, 45.9775920 milli-seconds which may be calculated by dividing seconds and 24 hours in 2.34 in both sides-"

"WegetyourpointShikamaru," Ino butted in and dragged him outside. "Hey! I heard you guys have to talk about that camping thing," Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara turned to Ino. "You guys, let's leave Seraphim X for a moment. That rock camp will be starting by next week. Uh- Sakura, catch you later alright? Bye!"

**BLAG!**

……………

"What was that blonde talking about, Sakura?" Neji started. They stared at Sakura. She suddenly handed him the brochure. He sat on Gaara's bed so he could see as Naruto peeked in it. "Tsunade left to go to America and, as you know, she signed us up for _La Rockerizta camp_ for musical knowledge and all. I heard it's a rock'n'roll camp."

Naruto shook his head. "We don't need a rock'n'roll camp!" he continued as he pointed at each members in the room. "Since we have the best organ player, rhythm and bass guitarist, the most rockin' drummer(cough) that would be me and the most gorgeous girl with the most beat-racing voice who knows how to play electric guitar!"

At that point, Sakura felt like smiling. "Haha I guess you're right Naruto. But I think we should at least try it!" she looked at her members in her happiest face but as usual, they all didn't care. "After all, that prize money is quite big than our monthly pay plus a vacation to Hawaii and free shopping spree allowance to the most tremendous malls-"

"Count us in," the other guys suddenly chanted all together.

* * *

**2 weeks have passed…**

**DING DONG!**

"Coming!" Sakura shouted as she flips her hair and tied it in a pony-tail. She was assuring that the Sound country will be getting hot at this kind of season. Not that she was funky, she stared at the luggage and her backpack full of simple plain clothes. But of course, she'd never forget to bring her guitar but the problem is, where could she possibly place it at the small road bus they were going to get in?

The other guys we're waiting outside her house. She examined them with those little bags they carry and their instruments. _Boys will always be boys, but I wonder how many clothes they have brought! _"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Sakura told them as she locked her doors. She clipped a note outside it telling Ino that she will be out for 2 weeks.

"Why do you have to clip that note outside?" Neji asked. "Your handwriting is ugly too." Sakura tried not to get pissed and smiled horrifically. "Neji-san, please don't spoil my mood until we get to the bus. I'm so excited about this trip!"

Like she had always expected, her other members rolled their eyes. Well, except for Naruto who was grinning at her. But she gets used to it. _I don't have escorts with me. So I guess they'll protect me. Me? Tchyea right, I better not expect for the worst._

When all's finally ready, they head straight at Konoha liner. The official château of the buses heading to all different kinds of places and Sakura grew more excited. "We're here already! What bus should we take in…"

Gaara looked around and saw a colorful banner. He already knew where. "Must be there," he pointed. "For all rock bands all over Fire Country, take bus number 12."

They all followed Gaara, and as soon as they saw the bus they all stopped in tracks. "Must be this the correct bus?" Naruto asked gulping. "Hn, no party animals would keep me away from that bus." Sasuke asked. Sakura and the others observed the other kids who were outside the bus. They were all mixes. Some wearing all black and silver chokers, the motif of Seraphim X's last concert; the other one was a band full of girls with the most eye-popping clothing colors they have ever seen; this one who had all striped outfits but in different colors. Seraphim X looked at their selves. They wore simple outfits and few accessories.

"Now I wonder why you guys agreed on this. You aren't mostly the type at all." Sakura said sighing as she walked futher.

"For the prize money," Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara answered all together.

"I figured," she laughed and continued walking.

And this is how they all began.

* * *

**Zakurrah-chan: **End of chapter 7 and it wasn't quite that hard to update since I finally had this awesome idea that came running at my mind. Anyways, please **read**_and _review. :) 

Watch out for the next chapter! And by the way, I'm writing 2 new fics again. The other 2 that I announced earlier are to be put in my other account. PM me for further information and personal desires. Ja!

_**xoxo**_


End file.
